A New Life
by brookieebabyy
Summary: Miley leaves her Tennessee home and sweetheart for a boarding school in Orange County near LA for singing and acting. She finds new friends, new guys, and different everything, but she'll have to choose between her old life and her new life. niley/loe
1. Intro

**A/N: hey guys, my name is brooke and this is my first story on here, so be nice!! tell me what u think. :)**

Intro

Miley gazed over the candle at her boyfriend, Jack. "I'm going to miss you so much, you're going to have to visit all the time," she said to him.

"Of course, I will do anything to keep this relationship going, even though you will be all the way across the country in California," he replied. "You are the first girl I have truly cared about," he said as tears filled Miley's eyes, "and I will do anything to have it stay like that. I love you."

15-year-old Miley Stewart was heading all the way over to Southern California to go to a boarding school for performing arts. She sent in an audition tape a few months back, and they loved her. She even got a scholarship. Even if it meant leaving her Tennessee house, family, and her gorgeous boyfriend, she was ready to go and start a new life. She wanted to become a famous singer or actress, and she was going to the right place to get that.

"Lets go, I have something waiting for you at home," Jack said as he took her hand and escorted her out of the fancy, out of the way restraunt in downtown Franklin. Her smile started to grow as she wiped away her tears.

Jack unlocked his car that he got for his Sweet 16 a month ago, and they got in. They arrived at her house, and there were many cars lining the streets.

"Why are there so many cars out? Maybe one of the neighbors is having a party! We should totally go crash it!" Miley said.

"Maybe," said Jack with a grin on his face. They walked in the two-story home as all of Miley's friends and family shouted "Surprise!"

After the Party

"So were you surprised?" Miley's dad asked her.

"Definitely. Thanks so much Dad, that was the best way to end the last day here in Tennessee," Miley said as she gave her Dad a hug.

_The Next Morning_

"Flight 296 to Los Angeles, now boarding," said the voice coming from the speaker above them.

"I guess that's me," Miley said, tears pouring down her face. "I'll miss you all so much… I don't know what I'll do without your waffles or Loco Hot Cocoa, Dad. I promise I'll call and email all the time."

She gave him a hug, then walked to Jackson. "Jackson, remember to not drive Dad too crazy," she said as she gave him a hug too.

Last was Jack, who was going to be the hardest to say goodbye to. He had been quiet the whole way, but finally talked, tears running down his cheeks. "I guess you better get going. Don't miss me too much, because I'll come see you all the time. Remember that you'll always be in my heart forever and no girl will ever be able to capture my heart like you did. No matter what, you'll always be my first love, and hopefully I'll be your only love," he said. This was the first time Miley had ever seen Jack get emotional, which made her cry even harder. She gave him a huge hug that lasted about 5 minutes, until the loudspeaker came on again, warning passengers they needed to board soon.

Then, for the first time, in front of her brother and Dad, Jack kissed her passionately on the lips. "Hopefully there will be more where that came from," he whispered to a surprised Miley. She wiped away her tears, and told him she loved him. Then, with one last wave, she was gone.

_5 hours later_

After picking up her luggage and managing to get a taxi, Miley arrived at the Orange County Performing Arts School for Talented Students (OCPASTS). She got in, got her keys and schedule, and found her room. This was finally the beginning of her new life.

kay, its short but this is only an intro... so review :)

should i keep going? i have some good ideas for this, but tell me what u think.. constructive critisism please!

thanks, brooke3


	2. Meeting New People

**A/N: Hey, thanks for the reviews.. i know i only put it up today, but i just felt like puttin this one up. xoxo  
Oh yeah, Lilly and JB are in this chap.! yay!! and LOE doesnt really start until next chapter, but alot after that. dont worry, im obsessed with them too so i wont leave them out. **

Chapter 2- Meeting New People

Unaware of what to expect, Miley unlocked the door to her new dorm. Sitting on a blue bed was a tan, blond girl with blue eyes wearing bright blue sweats and a bright yellow tank.

"Hey! My name is Lilly!" She exclaimed. Miley could tell she was from California, because she had a surfer look going on.

"Hey, I'm Miley. Have you gone to school here before?" She asked her new roommate as she started to unpack her things.

"Yeah, for like 2 years now. I love to act, so this is perfect for me. I love it here," she replied as she painted her toenails purple.

"That's cool, I sing and act. So we'll probably be in…(looking at schedule)… acting III together!" Miley said.

Lilly looked at her schedule, then nodded. They kept talking till it got late, and they found out they had a lot in common, including 4 classes together and they both had boyfriends, except Lilly's was a musician at the school named Casey she had been dating for a week.

By the time they had stopped talking and Miley had finished unpacking, it was 11:30 at night. They fell asleep quickly, because classes started at 8:30 the next morning.

_The next morning_

As Miley walked into her Algebra 2/Trig class first thing the next morning, she noticed a brown curly haired boy talking to the teacher. She instantly forgot about how tired and hungry she was, her and Lilly overslept and missed breakfast. She was immediately drawn to his cute smile and brown eyes. She then remembered she had a boyfriend she really liked back home, and looked back to her papers. She just couldn't ignore the thoughts that were going on in her head and the butterflies in her stomach as she was thinking and looking at him.

He turned around, and sat down in the seat next to her. She suddenly got nervous and shy, which was unusual for the energetic and bubbly girl.

"Hey, I'm Nick," the boy said to her.

"Hey, my name is Miley," she mumbled. OMG, she thought to herself, HES TALKING TO ME!

"Nice to meet you. First year here?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm a sophomore. It's so much cooler here than in my old school in Tennessee." She said as she silently congratulated herself for saying an actual sentence to him.

"Oh you're from Tennessee? I've been there, but I didn't stay there for long. I moved here from New Jersey 2 years ago with my brothers Joe and Kevin, but Kevin doesn't go here, he goes to USC. We have a band that were trying to get signed." He said. He liked how easy it was to talk to this cute girl with the southern drawl.

"That's cool," she replied as the tardy bell rung and the teacher began her lesson, interrupting their conversation.

Nick ended up being in almost all of Miley's classes, except for acting, which made them both secretly thrilled.

"So I met a guy today. His name is Nick Jonas," Miley told Lilly that night in their room.

"Oh, I dated his brother, Joe." Lilly said. It seemed to Miley that Lilly had dated all the guys in the school already, or at least in the sophomore class. "He turned out to be a jerk in the end, it lasted like 2 days. I don't know why any of my relationships never end up working out. We dated a year and a half ago though, so he's probably changed. And I'm sure Nick's cool. I never really got to meet him…" she rambled on.

That's all Miley heard, until she started daydreaming about Nick again. She only talked to him once more in singing class, but that was it. Miley didn't care, though. She had a massive crush on a guy, and only in a day. The only other guy she'd ever liked so much was Jack.

Oh crap, she thought. Jack.

**Kay, another short one but after this (im pretty sure) they get longer.. but review! pleasee!! do you think Kevin should really be in this? if so, then how should i put him in? suggestions welcome! xoxoxoxo**


	3. Double Dates

**A/N: Okay, so this is only chapter 3 but i didnt get any reviews for the last chapter (tear, tear)  
I dont wanna do this based on number of reviews, but is it worth it to go on?? tell me, i dont really care if you say no  
Anyways, heres the next one..  
oh yeah i dont think i said that the jonas brothers arent signed yet.. so now u know. kay enjoy (:**

**disclaimer: i dont own hannah montana or the jonas brothers**

Chapter 3

Miley started to really like OCPASTS. Her classes were fun, and she loved talking to Nick. They had actually started to be good friends, and they would hang out with Lilly and Casey and go to the movies or bowling. Lilly and Casey would make out most of the time, which made it awkward, but neither Miley or Nick cared, they just enjoyed each other's company. Their conversations always lasted until someone interrupted them. When they were with Lilly and Casey, though, they didn't need to worry about that, so they never stopped talking. Nick was usually the quiet one, but whenever he was talking to Miley he always felt comfortable to say what he wanted.

Miley wasn't sure how to tell Nick she had a boyfriend, but she knew she had to. Miley had only talked to Jack once and texted him a lot, but wasn't sure if the relationship was going to work out.

Two weeks after she came to the school, Miley was working on her homework. She had plans with Nick that night, just them, and she wanted to get all of it done so she could stay out late. Lilly suddenly burst into the room, with tears and mascara running down her cheeks.

"Omigosh, Lilly, what happened?"

"Casey broke up with me! He wanted to go to the 'next level' and I told him I wasn't ready, cuz we were only together for three weeks, and he broke up with me! What a jerk. I should've known. Why do I always pick the losers?" she wondered aloud.

Miley came over to comfort Lilly. She hugged her, and then began to text Nick to tell him the plans were off. As much as she wanted to go out with him, she needed to stay with Lilly.

"Who are you texting?"

"Umm, Nick. We had plans, but this is more important."

"No, go!! I'm used to it. This happened like a jillion times last year when my roommate would just leave. Just go out and have fun, and then we can have a girl night tomorrow or something."

"Are you sure?" Miley asked as Lilly nodded her head. "Oh my gosh, you should totally come! We can invite Joe so you don't have to be the third wheel or anything. Not like were dating or anything. I mean I have a boyfriend." Miley shut up as she realized how much she'd been rambling. "Joe's changed," she added quickly.

"I guess, would it be awkward? You know what? I don't care, lets just go out and have fun and not worry about feelings or relationships or anything."

Miley texted Nick to tell him, and the girls got changed. Miley put on a short, black and gold sequin V-neck dress with her black peep-toe pumps, and Lilly put on white shorts, a kimono top, and silver wedge heels. They left the room with linked arms, ready to meet the guys.

"I think I'm going to give up guys." Lilly said, as they walked out of the girls' dorm building and towards the guys'. "They're too much time and energy, and none of them last. Unless you approve of him. If you do, I guess I can consider him. But he has to truly care about me."

"Good idea."

"So what are you going to do about Jack?"

"No idea. I might try to talk to Nick tonight. I really don't want to."

The girls then saw the boys, and they walked off the campus towards the town. They stopped at Starbucks, then found a quiet sushi place that soon became loud once they came in. Joe and Lilly were quite a pair after caffeine, running around and yelling. If you didn't know they previously dated, you would've thought they were boyfriend and girlfriend. Miley and Nick actually found the scene to be quite funny.

They'd been having a great time, laughing and telling stories about their lives back home. A pang of guilt shot through Miley as she thought of Jack. Suddenly, she felt a vibration in her purse. She opened her pink Sidekick to see she'd gotten a new text. She read it, and her eyes started to water. She rushed to the bathroom with Lilly right behind her and leaving behind two confused guys.

"What's going on?" Lilly asked Miley.

"Read the text. It's from my BFF back home. She's at a party."

Lilly read aloud, "U wont believe: jacks here with another girl. She's cute 2. he just gave her a hug. Not a just-friends hug either. Sorry :("

**A/N: continue or not?? review..**  
**xoxo**


	4. Talks

**A/N: hey everyone.. just wanted to thank all the people that took time to review and/or favorite and/or alert the story- you guys really are they best.. keep it up! this one is a little longer and has a little more loe but enjoy.**

**disclaimer: dont own anything :(**

* * *

Chapter 3- Talks

The 4 teens went home after finishing their dinner. The boys were smart enough to not ask what happened, but Miley couldn't get her mind off of it. Was he really cheating on her? Did they break up when she left without her knowing or something? She decided to just go to bed, and worry about it in the morning. After tossing and turning all night, she decided to text Jack, even though it was 3 in the morning.

"hey, r u up? We need 2 talk." She wrote.

Within minutes, he texted her back. "Anything for u, babe. wats up?"

"Can I call u?"

"Sure."

Miley slid out of bed, pulled on her lime green Hollister sweatshirt, and walked outside, even though it was cold and dark. She called Jack.

"Hey. Its me."

"Hey, cutie. Miss me too much?"

"Umm, listen. We need to talk about something."

"Anything."

"Well, you see, you know Amy? My best friend in Tennessee? Well she was sorta at a party last night, and… never mind. Its stupid."

"No, tell me. I want you to feel like you can talk to me about anything." Damn, she though to herself, He's making this hard.

"She said you were there with another girl. Hugging her and being a little more friendly than necessary and stuff."

"Oh her? Don't worry about it, Miles, It's not a big deal."

"Uh, yeah it is. I'm your girlfriend! It is a big deal! Are you cheating on me?" She yelled, then remembered the rest of the campus was sleeping.

"No! That was my cousin! She was stopping by on her way to New York. I told her she could meet me at the party, but then she needed to leave before me so I gave her a hug bye, because I wont see her for another year! Miles, do you really not trust me?"

"This isn't about trust. I'm halfway across the country, and you could be sleeping with 5 other girls for all I know. Okay, maybe this is about trust, but..."

"Don't believe everything you hear. People will tell you stuff like that out of jealousy."

"Amy has a boyfriend she's practically married to. She's not jealous."

There was a silence on the phone for a moment, and Jack thought he could her crying. He thought right.

"Miley, common. It was just a simple misunderstanding. I'm sorry."

"I need some time. To think about stuff. This. Our relationship. If it's going to work."

"That's fine. Call me when you wanna talk, though."

"I will. Sorry for waking you."

"Its okay. Goodnight."

"Goodnight." Miley sighed, and hung up her phone. At least he wasn't cheating on her. At least, that's what she thought.

She went back into her dorm room, and fell asleep.

_In the morning_

"Hey Lilly, it's Joe."

"Hey, Joe. Last night was fun, we should do it again sometime."

"Yeah, what about today? Lunch? Just us? I haven't talked to you one on one in forever, you know, since the…" Joe's voice drifted away.

"Yeah, sure. Come by my room at around 1 and then we'll go find a Ruby's or something."

"Kay. Cool. See ya then." Joe hung up, then pumped up his fist. Yes, he thought, another chance with the girl he'd never forgot about.

Lilly straightened her hair, put on some makeup, pulled on a pair of skinny dark wash jeans and a white tank top and her white jack pursells. She thought she looked pretty good, and apparently so did Joe when he came to pick her up. They left campus, and found a hamburger place a few minutes away.

"So how have you been? How's your acting going?" Joe asked Lilly after they ordered.

"Uh, you know. The usual, its fun yet hectic, but it's stressful trying to memorize lines. I don't know how Miley does that plus singing. She doesn't ever seem too stressed either."

"Yeah, she seems really laid back. But what happened last night? I just saw her open her phone, and then her face dropped. I don't want to be nosy, but is everything alright?"

Lilly smiled at how much Joe had changed. He actually seemed like a caring person this time, and was pretty sure she could trust him.

"She found out her boyfriend from Tennessee was cheating on her. She said she talked to him last night and it was just a cousin, but I want them to break up. She needs to be single and not worry about a boyfriend that's all the way across the country. Don't tell her I said that by the way."

Joe looked surprised, then said, "Oh. Well I didn't know that she had a boyfriend. I don't think Nick does either."

"Yeah, Miley was gunna tell him last night, but her mind was obviously not on that."

"So, uh, do you have a boyfriend?" Joe asked nervously.

"My boyfriend sorta broke up with me last night. Horrible breakup. Don't even ask."

"Wow, you have a way of bouncing back, I didn't notice you look the least bit sad at all."

"Yeah, I was just trying to forget about it. And I did. Thank you for that. So do you have a girlfriend?" she asked.

"Nope, trying to find the right girl." Lilly nodded her head in agreement.

Joe paid the bill, then they both walked out the restraunt with smiles on their faces for the same reasons.

* * *

**A/N: sorry..nick and miley arent together, but even when her and jack breakup, they wont get together immediatly.. some things need to happen first so that the story can be longer than like a 5 chapter story. sorry he wasnt really in this chapter but he will be in the rest.**

**kay, now REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!.. and also tell me:  
-how long miley should stay together with Jack.. should they break up in the next chapter or the one after?  
-cute ways that the guys can ask the girls to the winter formal (its supposed to happen in a few chapters but i like writing ahead)- one of them can do like a song thing but i dont really want them both to. or neither can. tell me what you want to happen.**

Constructive critisism always welcome!

**xoxo, B**


	5. Tears and Fears

**

* * *

**

A/N: Sorry i just put it up then deleted it, sorry.. but anyways heres chapter 5, longer and i think its better cuz theres plenty loe!! again, thanks for reviews, especially njlove63 and Youre Undeniable 09.. you guys helped me tons.. the story is now going in a different direction than before.. better i think. kay enjoy (:

* * *

Chapter 5- Tears and Fears

"So she really has a boyfriend back in Tennessee?" Nick asked Joe after he told him what Lilly had said.

"Yeah, sorry bro. I don't know the guy, but I'm sure you're way cooler." Nick tried to hide his dissapointment, but it didn't work. "Dude, just talk to her. Convince her to break up with him or something. Then after they break up, do something romantic. Chicks dig that," Joe said.

"What about you and Lilly?" Nick asked. "It seems like you guys have a thing for each other." Joe turned a shade of pink.

"I have a surprise for her tonight," Joe said, and told Nick what he was going to do.

"Well, I'll catch ya later, good luck with Lilly," Nick said. He left the room to go look for Miley.

"Hey, Lilly, whats up?" Joe said when she picked up her phone.

"Hey Joey, just doing the laundry. Yesterday was cool."

"Yeah. Listen, do you want to go to dinner with me tonight?"

"Uh, sure?"

"Kay, cool, I'll pick you up at 7 because our reservation is at 7:30."

"How did you know I was going to say yes?" Lilly teased.

"I'm psychic. Now go get ready, and dress nice," Joe said, and hung up the phone.

"Who was that?" Miley asked after she saw Lilly grin after hanging up from talking with Joe.

"Joe. We're going to dinner tonight. Its fancy."

"Yay! And just so you know, I already approve. Now lets go get you dolled up!" Miley exclaimed as they walked back to their room. She was curling Lilly's hair when someone knocked on the door.

"Come in!" They shouted.

Nick walked in. Miley tried to ignore the butterflies in her stomach, but she couldn't help it. He was just so cute!

"Hey, listen, Miley, could I talk to you?" he asked.

"Sure, I'm a little busy tonight, gotta catch up on some studying. Wanna meet for breakfast tomorrow morning in the cafeteria?"

"Yeah, great," Nick said, then left.

Miley finished Lilly's hair and did her makeup. When she was finished, Lilly looked like a celebrity. She put on one of her old formal dresses, a peach babydoll dress that ties in the back, a beaded necklace, and borrowed a pair of Miley's white round toe patent pumps.

"You look… amazing," Joe said after staring at Lilly for too long.

"You look pretty amazing yourself," Lilly said back. Joe was wearing a white Hollister button down shirt, a nice pair of skinny jeans, and an unbuttoned corduroy blazer.

"Well lets get going." He linked arms with Lilly, and they took off. They talked the whole way to the restraunt about random things. Lilly liked how she could say anything, and he wouldn't think it was weird, partly because he said some pretty weird things himself.

They ordered and talked until their orders came. Lilly ordered steak and Joe ordered crab, and they decided to share with each other. When they first arrived, Joe insisted she could have anything she wanted, and Lilly had learned early in life that you should never turn down an offer for steak, especially when you're living off cafeteria food.

They were midway through dinner when Joe suddenly got up. He walked towards the band that was playing, and whispered something to the keyboard player, who said something to the singer after the song finished. They left the mini-stage and Joe walked up to the microphone. He obviously didn't care that everyone in the room was staring at him.

"I would like to sing a song for the girl I came here with, Lilly," he said as all the eyes in the room suddenly went to her. "I don't have my brothers with me here to play with me, so I will sing alone. It is important to me that you know how I feel about you." He started to sing:

_They come and go but they don't know  
That you are my beautiful_

I try to come closer with you  
But they all say we won't make it through

But I'll be there forever  
You will see that it's better  
All our hopes and our dreams will come true  
I will not disappoint you  
I'll be right there for you 'til the end  
The end of time  
Please be mine

I'm in and out of love with you  
Trying to find if it's really true  
oh no no no no  
How can I prove my love  
If they all think I'm not good enough

But I'll be there forever  
You will see that it's better  
All our hopes and our dreams will come true  
I will not disappoint you  
I will be right there for you 'til the end  
The end of time  
Please be mine

I can't stop the rain from falling  
Can't stop my heart from calling you  
It's calling you  
I can't stop the rain from falling  
Can't stop my heart from calling you  
It's calling you  
I can't stop the rain from falling  
Can't stop my heart from calling you  
It's calling you

But I'll be there forever  
You will see that it's better  
All our hopes and our dreams will come true  
I will not disappoint you  
I will be right there for you 'til the end  
The end of time  
Please be mine

"Lilly, I know I broke your heart before, but I've changed and I am willing to do whatever to show you that. I've never stopped thinking about you, and when we started to be friends again, I was so happy. I am happy, but I would be even happier if you were my girlfriend," he said.

Lilly, with tears of happiness in her eyes, ran up to the stage and gave him a huge hug, and whispered the words that gave him a chill down his spine, "I forgive you, I never forgot about you, and of course I want to be your girlfriend!" They walked back to their table holding hands and grinning from ear to ear. The band went back to playing and everyone went back to eating.

Nick walked into the cafeteria the next morning, scanning the groups of people. People could come between 7 and 9 in the morning to eat, so not everyone ate at the same time. Nick saw Miley's long, curly hair and walked over to her. He was scared and nervous about what he was going to say to her.

"Hey!" She said, smiling.

"Hey, Miles, good morning," Nick said, taking a bite of his chocolate chip muffin.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Listen, Joe sorta told me about your boyfriend."

Miley's eyebrows wrinkled in confusion until Nick explained, "Lilly told him."

"Oh. Yeah. I'm just trying to figure out if it's going to be worth it. I have no clue what he could be doing across the country. It really is about trust, but even though I trust him, I have this feeling in my heart that its not meant to be."

"Well, maybe it isn't," Nick said, getting hopeful, "If you're still with him, you could be missing out on other people and other things, and if you know its not meant to be, then why bother?"

Miley looked deep in thought. Nick got up and said that he'd see her later. He knew that she was going to be thinking for a while.

* * *

so they didnt break up yet, but they might next. not sure yet. but **review**!! what did u think?? any last minute winter formal ideas welcome too.. and fyi their winter formal is like their prom its a big deal cuz they dont have prom.

xoxo


	6. Tennessee

Chapter 6-Tennessee

"What do you mean you're leaving? Don't forget that winter formal is in 2 WEEKS and we still need to go shopping for dresses. I understand you didn't go to this school last year, but the winter formal is basically prom since we don't have prom. It's a really big deal. And everybody goes." Lilly said.

"I just need to talk to a few people. My dad has frequent flier miles he needs to use up, so he said it'd be totally cool if I went back home. I'll be back, I promise. I'm just going for the weekend. But why bother even going to the winter formal? Its not like I have a date or anything. Besides, you have Joe so you don't even have to worry about that."

"Miley. Listen to me. There's something between you and Nick. Everyone knows it except for you. Whenever I'm with both of you, I see that look you guys give each other, and it's not a 'just friends' look either."

"Lilly, you know I have a boyfriend."

"Tell me that after the weekend. I think you'll come back single."

"Lets make a bet, I come back still with Jack, I don't go to formal. Final."

"But if I win, and you come back boyfriend-less, you're going, even if you don't have a date."

"Deal."

Miley was confident she was going to win, but there was still that feeling of doubt. When she talked to him on the phone, she wasn't completely sure he wasn't cheating on her. Sure, it could've been a cousin, but it also could've been a slut he'd been dating for a while. That's the reason she was going home for the weekend. To determine her fate with him.

She packed her suitcase, and gave Lilly a hug.

"Does Nick know you're leaving?"

"Not really. I haven't gotten the chance to talk to him, but I want to talk to him on Monday. If you see or talk to him, tell him not to worry, I am coming back."

"Do you really have to go?"

"Don't you want to know if Jack's cheating on me too?"

"True, true. Now go! You don't want to be late for your plane."

They hugged once more, then Miley leaved the dorm.

_5 hours later_

"Hey darlin'! I missed you so much!" Billy Ray said to his daughter with his southern accent.

"Me too, Dad! It's so great seeing you!" She said, giving him a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

They got her suitcase and walked out to his parked car. "So what is the real reason for your little trip home? I know it can't be just to see your old daddy and brother," he said after they talked about OCPASTS.

"I just wanted to see everyone, I'm kinda home sick," she said, avoiding telling her dad the truth. She knew he loved Jack like a son, and he wouldn't even believe her if she told him.

She got home, then instantly went over to see Amy. "Hey girl! I can't believe your back! Wait why are you back?" Amy asked after Miley gave her a huge hug.

"Jack. Need to know. The thought of him cheating on me is killing me. I need pure evidence, then I can get out of here and be with Nick." She instantly regretted saying the last part, she just couldn't help it.

"Who's Nick? How come I haven't heard about him?"

"Umm.. he's.. umm… this guy I met." She knew she couldn't hide the truth from Amy. She flipped open her phone and showed Amy the picture Nick took of himself while he was playing with her phone.

"Don't tell me you don't like him. He's gorge!" Her friend exclaimed.

"I know, right? I mean, umm, he's just my friend," she tried to cover it up, but Amy knew her too well.

"Friend. Right. So anyways, there's a party tonight. Everybody is going to be there. So is Jack."

"Don't worry. I will be there."

They made plans for Amy to pick her up. It was 4 in the afternoon there, so Miley decided to go shopping for a new dress for that night. If Jack really wasn't cheating on her, she was ready to give him a pleasant surprise. She picked out a short floral sundress that showed off her California tan and bought a pair of pink platform maryjane pumps.

She got home, put on her new outfit, redid her makeup, straightened her hair. Amy honked her car horn, signaling to Miley that she was there.

They arrived at the party, and many people saw and greeted Miley. It was nice seeing them, but she wasn't there to catch up with old friends.

In the middle of the room, surrounded by many guys and girls, was Jack. His blondish-brown side swept hair looked gorgeous, and his blue eyes were even prettier than Miley remembered. _How did I forget him and how cute he is?_ She wondered to herself, _he's one of the most popular guys in the school, all the guys wanted to be him and all the girls wanted to be with him. And Jack chose me. How can I seriously doubt him? He's so much better than Nick will ever be. _

"Miss him?" the brunette next to her asked Miley.

"Who?"

"Jack. I see you looking at him."

"Yeah, it's been really hard."

"I still don't get why you broke up with him."

"What are you talking about?"

"You broke up with him, but he came running back to me. Now were even closer than we were before. "

"When was this?"

"Umm, the day after he said you broke up with him. 2 months ago. I can't even believe how easy he is too."

Now Miley was pissed. "We never broke up in the first place," she yelled.

"I can't believe this," she said under her breath as she walked over to Jack.

"Have a nice life, asshole," she yelled at him and slapped him hard across the face.

"Miley? What's going on?" He asked, one hand pulling on Miley, the other practically holding his face. There was now a group of people beginning to crowd around the two.

"Uh, your little skank girlfriend over there told me that we broke up. 2 months ago. Why was I unaware of this? You know what, just don't even answer. We're done. D-O-N-E, done. Don't ever even think about talking to me again," she replied. She pushed him hard against the guy behind him and walked out of the house. She didn't want to cry, because she wanted to maintain her dignity but she couldn't help it. She burst into tears, sobbing uncontrollably. Amy came to her rescue and helped her into the car. Miley was in tears the whole car ride back. Nothing Amy said helped at all, and Miley wished she never came back in the first place.

When Amy gave Miley a hug, she knew it was going to be the last time she gave Miley a hug. She knew Miley was going to do what she always did when times got tough, like when her mother died. Run away.

_The Next Day_

Miley told her Dad the whole story, and he agreed to let her catch an early flight home. The whole plane ride was seemed like a blur to her. If she wasn't sleeping, she was crying and wondering what she did wrong to deserve what Jack did.

After getting back to the campus, she was walking back to her dorm when she saw Nick. She instantly burst into tears, and wondered if she was going to ever stop crying. Nick saw her and instantly ran over to her because he knew in his gut what had happened, and gave her the best hug she'd received since the night before.

"Its okay," he whispered in her ear. "It's going to be okay, you can trust me. He doesnt deserve someone as special as you."

Her dad, her brother, and her best friend that she'd known for years couldn't say anything to make the pain go away, but somehow this boy that she had met only a few months made all her troubles go away. Trust was now a big issue for her, but she knew that as long as she was in Nick's arms everything would be okay.

**A/N: Kay, a little cheesy.. but they definitely needed a moment. Sorry, no loe in this one, but I just wanted to get the breakup over with, and if I added the loe part it would be looong. Alrighty.. you know the drill—****review!**** That little blue button down there won't hurt! (:**

**Also, im gunna have a new character in the story come in for a few chapters. She will be Nick's ex. I'm going to let you guys make a character, or just describe yourself, and the character I like the most will be in the story. Just review or message me and tell me these: **

**Name (can be yours or you can make up one)**

**Personality (bubbly, dark, shy, etc)**

**Why you came to the school (be creative!)**

**Stuff you like to do/hobbies**

**Where you're from**

**  
xoxoxo,B **


	7. Scavenger Hunt

a/n: as always, thanks reviewers :) heres chapter 7... btw the loe takes place while miley is on her way back to cali. (if any of you guys live in SoCal, is it hot at where u live? its like 95 here- im gunna go swimming or to the beach!) ANYWAYS... enjoy! this one has loe and niley (but not as much niley, i havent had as much loe as ive wanted). this one also has a lot of flashbacks.. so hopefully its not confusing. basically italics are flashback and it says it in bold too.

* * *

**Chapter 7**

"Where have you been all weekend? I've tried your cell about a million times," Joe said to Lilly as he sat down across from her at breakfast. His plate was filled high with eggs, bacon, toast, donuts, muffins, bagels, and other "food" Lilly couldn't figure out. Her plate only had an orange and a piece of toast.

"My aunt was at my mom's house in San Diego and wanted to see me before she left so I went back home from the day. I figured that since Miley isn't here, I could go hang out with them for the day. I just got back last night."

"Oh, sorry, Lils. You just scared me. Always have your cell phone with you!" Joe said.

"Kay, Mom," Lilly teased.

"Lillian. Go do the dishes. And clean up your room while your at it," Joe said, trying to imitate a Mom, which made them both crack up.

"Speaking of parents, I think you should meet mine," Joe said, all the sudden turning serious.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I know that we've only been together for like 5 days, but it feels like we've been together forever. You never got to meet them last time, and I know they'll love you. Just think about it."

Lilly nodded her head, then said, "So what about winter formal? Are you going to go?"

"Yeah, I think so. Speaking of, there's a little something for you back at your room. Open it up at approximately 11 o clock."

"Ookayyy Joe. You're just lucky I'm so crazy about you."

Joe gave Lilly a quick peck on the cheek before they headed their separate ways.

At 11, Lilly opened the note on her bed. _Follow all the clues and at the end of all them, you will receive a surprise, _the note said. Lilly laughed, Joe would do something like this. _The first clue is at the place I asked you out for the first time._

Lilly remembered the day clearly.

**-Flashback-**

_They were both in the same acting class, Lilly a freshman and Joe a junior._ _Joe thought Lilly was incredibly cute, and walked over to her after class where she was standing next to the fountain in the front of the school. _

"_Hey Lilly," Joe said. Lilly's palms instantly got sweaty because she was nervous about talking to Joe Jonas, the cute and popular guy all the girls liked._

"_H..he..hey," she stuttered._

"_Do you wanna go out with me?" He appeared confident, but inside he was nervous like crazy, because even though he dated a lot of girls, he knew Lilly was different and if she rejected him, it would break his heart._

_Luckily this time she didn't stutter, she had been rehearsing and dreaming saying this word back to Joe for months. "Yes."_

**-End flashback.-**

Lilly made her way over to the main fountain in the front of the school. She smiled, remembering that memory. Although that time the relationship hadn't worked out, that day was one of Lilly's favorite days. There, she found a note taped to the bench next to the fountain. "Lilly only" it said on the envelope and the envelope was duct taped to the bench. "_To find the next clue, go to the place I first kissed you_."

Easy, she thought. That, too, was a memory she would never forget. The first time he kissed her, and her first kiss too.

**  
-Flashback-**

"_So, uh, tonight was fun," Joe said. They were at her dorm after their date together. They went to the carnival that was in time and it was the best date Lilly had ever been on. Joe was super crazy, but always fun and never dull. Things were never boring when she was with him, which was a change from a lot of the guys she dated._

"_Um, yeah. So, I better go in now," she started going in her room, trying to hide the disappointment on her face. _

_Joe grabbed her hand and pulled her back. "Wait, Lilly, there's something I've been wanting to do all night."_

_He leaned towards her, tilted his head a little to the right, and slowly his soft lips met hers. It was perfect and felt like something in a movie or a dream._

_They pulled away, both grinning. They'd both gotten their wishes. _

**-End flashback-**

Lilly made her way to her old room, which was on the floor above her current room. Her old roommate still lived there, but had a new roommate. There, Lilly found an envelope similar to the one at the bench duct taped to the wall. _Where we got the chance to start all over and begin to be friends again, _the note said. Lilly figured he was talking about the restraunt they went to with Miley and Nick the day Casey broke up with her.

She went there, and looked around until she found another envelope duct taped to the back of the napkin dispenser at the table they sat at. She remembered Joe trying to figure out how they took all the napkins out, and laughed to herself.

_Where we got to spend one on one time together for the first time in 1½ years, _the next note said. She headed over to the restraunt where they had lunch together. There, she looked all over for it, and finally found it behind the "now hiring" sign. Lilly remembered that after seeing that sign, Joe said he was going to end up being a famous chef at that restraunt someday, and Lilly told him that it wouldn't work because he'd eat all the food before it got to the customers. Lilly laughed and opened the next note.

_You'll find the next and final clue where we finally became a couple_, it said. She walked in the restraunt that Joe sang to her at. Luckily all the clues were within 10 minutes of each other. She walked in and saw Joe sitting at "their" table. He was wearing a tie and a blazer with his brownish black hair combed swept across his face. He stood up as he saw her and she ran towards him and gave him a huge hug. He gave her a red rose, then said the words she'd been hoping to hear. "Will you go to winter formal with me, Lilly Truscott?"

"Of course I will, Joe Jonas!" she said, wrapping her arms around his neck and giving him a passionate kiss full with love.

"Wow," he said as they pulled away, "that's what I've been missing the past year?"

She giggled as they walked out the restraunt, hand in hand. To her, life could truly not get any better.

* * *

Miley unpacked her things. Lilly was still gone, and most likely with Joe, so she decided to go hang out with Nick.

As she walked towards his room that he shared with Joe, she heard a guitar strumming and him singing. The door was open, and Miley stood in the doorway listening, Nick unaware of her presence.

_There she goes again  
The girl I'm in love with  
It's cool we're just friends  
We walk the halls at school  
We know it's casual  
It's cool we're just..._

_I don't wanna lead you on  
No  
The truth is I've grown fond  
Yeah_

_Everyone knows it's meant to be  
Falling in love, just you and me  
'Till the end of time  
'Till I'm on her mind  
It'll happen  
I've been making lots of plans  
Like a picket fence and a rose garden  
I'll just keep on dreaming  
But it's cool cause we're just friends_

He stopped singing, then turned around.

"Oh, hey Miley! I didn't hear you come in," he said, embarrassed that she could've heard the song.

"Yeah, sorry. I should've knocked or something."

"No, its fine. Come in."

"That song you sang was… beautiful," Miley said. She wasn't sure who the song was about, but she hoped it was her. After everything that happened the night before, if it was about another girl, she would be ready to give up guys completely. "Is it about anyone in particular?" she asked.

"Uh, not really… I guess. I can't figure out where to go from the chorus."

Miley looked at the music, then said, "I'll think of something. Give me time." She grinned at him and he blushed like crazy.

"So uh…" Nick said, fidgeting, "got a date for winter formal?"

"No. I wasn't going to go, but I made a bet with Lilly. I said if I came back still with Jack I wouldn't have to go and if I came back single I'd have to go. Guess I lost," she replied, eyes starting to water up.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't mean to…"

"Its okay. I'm just a little emotional. It's been hard. I've been with him for a whole year. I just need the right distractions. I guess going to the winter formal would be a good distraction, if I had a date, that is."

"Do you want to go to winter formal with me?" Nick asked.

"Don't do it because you feel like you have to. I'm sure I can figure out something."

"No, I want to. You're one of my best friends and it would be really fun to go together. Besides, we can double date with Lilly and Joe."

Miley immediately wiped her tears away and she gave him a huge smile that gave him the answer. She got up and gave him a hug.

"I better go. I have some homework and stuff to do. Good luck on the song. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

She left. _Why didn't you just tell Miley the song was about her?_ thought Nick. He was determined to tell Miley how he felt about her before or during Winter Formal. He felt like she needed to know the truth, but he was doubtful that she'd want to be in a relationship after getting out of such a bad one. He didn't care, though. He'd never liked someone as much as Miley. He was pretty popular at school and dated a few girls but none of them were anything like Miley.

A/N: The endings not very strong.. but whatever. next chapter is winter formal. yay!  
Alrightyy... now **REVIEWW!!** And I'm still taking characters.. just tell me name, personality, how she looks (i forgot that one last time), why she is going to the school, and hobbies/interests.  
thanks! xoxo, B (:


	8. Winter Formal

****

A/N: i know, i know.. i usually update daily but i'm back in school (i was on spring break last week) and its been kinda hard writing this because theres been a lot of drama with friends, guys, blah blah blah so sorry this might not be the best chapter but hopefully they will get better, im just not feeling too great.. so heres winter formal chapter.. it takes place 2 wks after the last. enjoy :)

* * *

Chapter 8- Winter Formal

Nick and Joe stood in front of the girls in their room, staring at Miley and Lilly. Lilly wore a short, silk silver dress with silver peep toe pumps and her hair straightened and Miley wore a strapless teal dress with white pumps and her brown hair curled.

_Miley looks so beautiful_, Nick thought_. Her dress really makes her eyes pop! And those legs, wow._

Joe took Lilly in his arms and gently kissed her. Nick wished he could do the same to Miley, but still wasn't quite sure how she felt about him. He tried getting up the courage to talk to her about it throughout the week but ended up getting too nervous. He knew tonight was his last chance, and if he kept putting it off and Miley felt the same way, she could move on.

Joe put his arm around Lilly's waist as they walked out of the room and Nick and Miley just linked arms. The hallway was full of teens, from freshman to seniors, all dressed up in their prettiest dresses and best suits and tuxes. Everyone looked way better than they usually did.

The four made their way to the gym, now decorated with decorations all over. It truly looked amazing, if you hadn't known it was a gym, you would've never guessed.

A fast beat song came on and after talking to all their friends, they made their way closer to the DJ, dancing to the beat. Joe and Lilly danced closely while Nick and Miley kept their distance, not sure how close or to far to go. They danced to 4 songs before a slow song came on. Joe didn't even need to ask Lilly, and they instantly tuned out the rest of the world and focused on each other. Nick got suddenly very nervous . He finally decided that she did say yes to go with him, so she was most likely going to dance with him.

"Do you want to dance, Miley?"

"Of course, I thought you were never going to ask," she replied as she put her arms on his shoulders.

It was a bit uncomfortable for a moment, but as soon as he looked in her blue eyes, he knew. He knew that he was never going to meet someone like Miley, and he just knew that she liked him too.

As song ended, Nick said, "Miley, I need to talk to you."

"Is anything wrong?"

"No, no. Lets go sit down. I'll go get us some drinks," he said as Miley headed towards the table they claimed earlier.

Nick soon returned drinks in hand, shaking and butterflies in his stomach. He was scared she was going to say no. That would tear his heart to pieces.

"So what is it?" she asked.

"Umm, so, ah, you see, ever since the first, umm, the first day, I met, I met you," he stuttered out before she interrupted him.

"Spit it out, boy! You can tell me!" she urged him. He knew he had to just do it.

"Okay, fine. Ever since the day I saw you in our math class, I haven't stopped thinking about you. You are one of the greatest girls I've ever met, and when Jack hurt you it hurt me. And that song you caught me singing was about you. I don't want to be 'just friends'. I want to be more."

"Wow," she responded, which made him a little regretful. She continued, "I mean, even when was with Jack I couldn't stop thinking about you, either. You make me feel so great about myself. I want to be more than friends with you, too," she said, giving him a huge grin.

"I want to kiss you so bad right now, but I don't want our first kiss to be in front of the school. That's not very romantic. It'll be spontaneous."

Miley, with a huge smile on her face, gave him a kiss on the cheek as she got up and dragged Nick out to dance. Lilly and Joe were still in their own world, oblivious to everything going on around them. Miley tried to talk to Lilly but she wasn't listening, she was looking and thinking about Joe.

The four danced and ate and talked. Their friends Chloe and Ben won queen and king, and although they were disappointed they didn't win, they were still really happy for their friends. **(A/N: I was going to ask you guys which couple to win but I spaced, and I really didn't know who deserves it more, so neither one.)**

After the dance, Miley and Nick went back to the girls' room but Joe and Lilly decided to talk a walk. Since it was too late, they weren't allowed to go off campus so they walked over by the garden and lake. They sat on a bench near the water and Joe gave Lilly his jacket after she started getting cold.

They were sitting in silence until Joe broke it. "Lilly, I need you to know something about me. I was a mess before. Before I met you last year, I did drugs. I would also drink and cut myself, too. It went on for about 2 months until I got caught by my parents. I went to rehab and a therapist, then I got sent to go to school here. The truth is…" Joe said, with tears in his eyes, which made Lilly start to cry, too. "…I would most likely still be doing those things if you hadn't come into my life. Sure, I dated girl after girl after girl, but the day I saw you in drama class, joking with all your friends, which by the way was everybody, I knew you were going to change my life. Although it didn't work out, I never forgot about you and I thought the day I was going to get a second chance with you was going to be the day pigs fly, and that day came. Luckily, I'm clean and sober now. I made a promise to myself that I wont do those things to myself again."

Lilly, surprised at how much Joe had opened up the last ten minutes rather than joking around like he always did, didn't know what to say about that. "Joe," she started slowly, "I'm glad you trust me enough to tell me stuff like that. I love you."

He leaned in and kissed her like he'd never kissed her before. "I love you too, Lilly."

They sat by the water for a few more minutes, and then walked back to the dorms.

Joe gave Lilly one last hug before heading off to his room, taking one last look at Lilly. He didn't want to leave her for the world.

* * *

  
**  
a/n: they're finally together!! alrighty.. now review! i might not update again till like thursday at least if im in a better mood tomorrow to write.. but tell me what you thought, what you liked, what you want to happen, whatever.  
xoxo  
B**


	9. The New Girl

**A/N: Kay, i was a little disappointed in the lack of reviews but thanks to the people who did review. I'm in a better mood now, and last night i wrote this chapter and another and a half, so updates wont be too far away. This chapter is dedicated to njlove63 and VanessaZacHilary.I kinda mixed you/your characters together cuz there were certain things I liked in each (and sorry cuz i kinda made the girl a little bratty in this.. but i know you guys really arent like her!)- But thanks everyone who reviewed or messaged me. It was hard to choose :) alrightyy, heres chapter 9! enjoy!**

Ch.9-The New Girl

"Hello class. As some of you may know, we have a new student here today," Mr. Jefferson said to his 2nd period chemistry class.

Miley and Lilly looked at each other and let out a quiet "yes!". They were both excited to have a new student because that would mean another friend to hang out with.

Nick just rolled his eyes. To him that would mean another girl to have to show around and they usually ended up following him and his brother around.

"She should be here any minute," Mr. J said. While the class waited, Lilly texted Joe, who was in a different class because he was a senior, and Miley and Nick just talked to each other. The rest of the class was gossiping, mostly about Winter Formal the weekend before.

A few minutes later, a tall girl with dark mocha-colored hair walked in. She had hazel eyes and tan skin. She smiled sheepishly as Mr. Jefferson started asking her questions about her old school.

Miley instantly pulled out her sidekick and texted Lilly. "She's cute. Lets ttly befriend her after class!"

"Omg ttly. She seems super nice too. Wonder which dorm she's in??"

"Yah. Come w/ me to tlk 2 her after class."

Miley and Lilly and closed their cell phones, but didn't notice Nick sigh deeply and look down. The girl, who introduced herself as Jennifer, sat down next to him. Lilly and Miley were to busy talking to each other to see Nick's eyes widen.

Nick and Jennifer didn't talk to each other the whole period. Towards the end of the period, Mr. J was changing seats, and moved Jennifer next to John instead, to Nick's relief.

The bell finally rung, signaling the end of the period. Nick quickly left the classroom to find Joe while Lilly and Miley went to go meet the new girl.

"Hey, my name is Miley!"

"And I'm Lilly! Welcome to the school! Where are you from?"

"New York. Transferred here because I got a scholarship for singing and dancing."

"Oh, that's so cool! I'm on a scholarship, too," said Miley.

The girls talked until 3rd period started and found out they had a lot in common. Jennifer lived in the same dorm building, 4 doors down from Miley and Lilly, and they had a lot of classes together. They all loved shopping, the movies, and just hanging out. After talking, they instantly made plans to hang out at lunch.

* * *

Joe was standing at his locker getting out his books when Nick walked up to him.

"Joe. Guess who is the new girl."

"Hmm, let me see, is it Jessica Alba? Victoria Beckham?"

"No, smarty, they got out of high school years ago anyways. It's Jennifer. Remember her? We went back home this summer and she was staying for the month across the street at her grandma's. We dated, but she left so we had to break up. She goes to the school."

"That sucks, dude. Does Miley know about her?"

"No. At this moment, I bet her and Lilly are becoming 'BFF's' with her," Nick said, air quoting BFFs.

"Sucks. See you at lunch," Joe said, and walked away to go find Lilly.

Nick pounded his head against the locker once. _I don't like her anymore, right?_ He thought to himself. _She left in the summer, it was just a fling. Right?_

* * *

Nick and Joe walked over to the girls at lunch to find that Jennifer was sitting with them. _You have GOT to be kidding me_, Nick thought.

He smiled at Miley and gave her a hug, trying to show Jennifer that he had a girlfriend and wasn't interested.

"Wait a minute. Are you guys, like, friends?" Jennifer asked.

"Uh, yeah," Miley responded for both of them.

"That's so cool! Did little Nicky tell you that we totally dated and everything before? He was my first love," Jennifer said, gushing.

"Oh really, he never told me. He never said anything about you," she said, clenching her jaw.

"I was going to tell you, really. Jenn, Miley is my girlfriend," Nick said.

"No she's not," Jennifer said, giving Miley a dirty look.

"Actually, I am."

"So," Joe said, trying to change the subject, "Do you like mashed potatoes? I love them. Especially when they're all mashed up and covered in salt and hot gravy. They're my favorite food ever."

"Joe. Just stop talking," Lilly said, trying to hold back laughter, because she knew that if she did laugh, she would be the only one laughing.

"I'm leaving. See you guys later," Miley said, storming out of the cafeteria.

"Wow, what a drama queen. So Nicky, how have you been? I've missed you, how ironic that you're at the same school! I never thought I'd see you again. After you didn't come back and find me in New York, I kind of just tried to get over you but it was like way too hard," she rambled on, Lilly, Nick, and Joe glaring at her.

She continued talking until they all found excuses to leave. Lilly found Miley back at their room, pacing.

"Miles, you okay?"

"How can that little girl just come in and expect to just TAKE Nick from me?" She said, throwing her arms up in the air. "How annoying. I can't believe we started to be friends with her. And Nick didn't even tell me!"

"Miley, calm down. Remember, you didn't tell Nick right away about Jack."

"You have a point. I'm sure it wasn't anything special. I bet they were just friends, and she's trying to make it sound worse than it is."

"Right. Now come on, we need to get going to class!"

Miley couldn't help but feel jealous of Jennifer. She was cute, smart, and guys were already starting to fall for her. She decided to just avoid her, and maybe she wouldn't have to deal with her. She suddenly started feeling really insecure about how she looked whenever she was around Jennifer. The two now knew their boundaries, but watched each other like hawks, trying to find a flaw about the other.

It had been a week since she came. Miley and Nick talked about it, and Nick assured Miley that nothing was going on between them and nothing would go on between them. Nick also decided he wasn't going to choose sides. Just about the whole school, or at least the whole sophomore class, knew about the competition between Jennifer and Miley and some even saw the encounter at lunch the week before. Battle lines were beginning to be drawn.

* * *

On a Friday morning during 3rd period English, Mrs. Smith, the teacher, announced a new project.

"This is a long term project, and in order to complete it correctly, you should at least work on it with your partner 3 days a week. I will be assigning the partners according to your grades in the class," she said, groans filling the room.

"Alright. Katy and John. Haylie and Jack. Lilly and Greg."

Lilly's eyes widened. He was a big nerd who walked around always picking a wedgie or his nose. He had no friends. She turned to Miley, whispering "Help!"

"Jimmy and Jackie. Kaylie and Chase. Miley and Zach."

Miley shrugged. She was okay with it, but she'd rather be with Nick. At least he was much better than Greg, and sort of cute.

The teacher rattled off names until she came down to two names. "Nick and Jennifer."

Jennifer instantly turned around and looked at Miley with a smirk on her face, and she whispered something to Miley but got the attention of the whole class.

"Game on."

* * *

**A/N: So there it is :) I'll probably update tomorrow or saturday, so review! Its hard to write new chapters without any input. (:**

**xoxo**

* * *


	10. Miley Vs Jennifer

A/N: kay thanks to reviewers.. you guys are AMAZING!! i decided to give everyone a little treat... heres chapta 10! enjoy (:

* * *

Chapter 10- Miley vs. Jennifer

Miley sat in the cafeteria alone while cliques and gossip were going on all around her.

_Where is he?_ She thought. _It's so not normal for him to be late like this._

Miley was waiting for Nick. Every other night, they had dinner together in the cafeteria, just them, and he was late. 30 minutes late.

She began to get up and leave, she was so tired of waiting for him. As soon as she got up, Nick ran into the cafeteria.

"Miley! I'm so sorry! I was working on the project with Jennifer and we ran late. She told me I was fine on time when I asked her because I told her I needed to meet you, but I guess not."

"Well obviously she told you that. Nick, you can't trust her. She's evil or something. She will do whatever she can to steal you from me. You need to tell Mrs. Smith to switch partners."

"Miley, don't be like that. I know her and she's not like that once you get to know her. I told you, I'm not choosing sides. Don't tell me to go switch partners. That's a little selfish if you ask me. Nothing always has to be your way."

She glared at him for a moment, then grabbed her purse and stormed out. Nick just rolled his eyes, he was used to these PMS moments. This time, though, he might have taken it a little far. He was going to leave because he didn't want to sit alone, but then Jennifer came in and sat with him. They talked for an hour until the cafeteria was closing, yet neither noticed Miley standing outside, staring in with tears in her eyes.

* * *

Miley and Lilly stood at the mailboxes the next morning. Lilly and Miley both had identical envelopes, and Lilly read her's out loud as soon as she opened it. "You are cordially invited to the marriage of Jillian Truscott and Jake Reynolds on the 12th of March".

"Yay! The invitations are finally in for my sister's wedding! I'm going to be a bridesmaid in it, and the dresses are gorgeous," Lilly said, excited.

"She doesn't even really know me," Miley said.

"I told her about you. She thinks you sound cool and wants to meet you and stuff, plus she wanted to have a guest for me."

"What about Joe?"

"He'll be my date, I guess. What about Nick? Are you going to invite him?"

"I don't know after what I saw last night," she replied, then told Lilly what happened.

"Aw, I'm sorry. I'm sure he's just being friendly since they have to work together though and she's new and everything."

"Maybe. I hope. We'll just have to see. I hope he doesn't turn out to be another Jack."

"He's not. He loves you so much. Joe tells me that he always talks about you."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

Miley smiled a little, but knew he was going to have to do much more to show her that he really cares.

* * *

"Miley!" Nick called after her.

She kept walking without turning her head. He ran after her, calling her name over and over and finally caught up with her.

"Miles! What is wrong? Tell me! Did I do something?"

"Um, do you not remember last night? What you said to me and who you were hanging out with after I left? For an HOUR?"

He tightened his fists and smacked himself in the head. _Stupid_, he thought. _Now she's going to think I'm like Jack, and break up with me. I don't even like Jennifer!_

_Apoligize, _Miley thought to herself at the same time_. Tell me it was all a mistake and you love me._

"Miley, can we talk later? I need to go meet with Jennifer," he said, slowly. "This report is really important to me because it is more than half my entire grade and I need to get my grade up or else I might not be able to go to the school next year. Maybe not even next semester. But I need to talk to you. Can I pick you up at your room at 8?"

Miley was a little hesitant, but knew the only way they would completely make up would be to talk through it. "Okay. Don't be late though."

Nick nodded, then rushed off to the library to meet Jennifer. He got there and saw her sitting at a table in the back with her black-rimmed reading glasses. He smiled at her and sat down. She scooted her chair closer to Nick's.

"Hey, gorgeous. What took you so long?" She said, batting her eyelashes at him.

"Um," Nick said, uncomfortable with the situation, "I was talking to Miley."

Jennifer rolled her makeup-covered eyes. "Why are you wasting your time with that bitch? She doesn't even like you for you."

"Excuse me? That's my girlfriend you're talking about. She really is the greatest thing that has ever happened to me. You, you were just a summer fling, but with Miley it's the real thing. I actually might even be in love with her," Nick said, his voice rising with each word. Little did he know that there were students listening, and one of them was a cute, southern girl named Miley.

Jennifer sat there, shocked. She knew she had just been turned down by one of the cutest guys in the school, and in front of the entire school too, including Miley.

Miley walked over to where they were sitting.

"Is that true, Nicky?" she said.

"Yeah. Miley, I never meant to hurt you. Jenn is only a good friend of mine, nothing more. And that I can promise."

Jennifer started to get up, and with a red face, she said to Miley, "Are you happy? You finally won," and with that, she stormed out of the library, a few kids clapping for the way Nick stood up for Miley.

Nick cupped his hands around Miley's face and gently but passionately kissed her. "I know I said I didn't want our first kiss to be in front of the school, but I really just couldn't resist," he whispered. And with that, the couple walked out of the library, hand in hand.

* * *

Joe and Lilly were sitting across from each other in a booth in a pizza place minutes away from the school.

"So, where do you think you are going to be going to college next year?" Lilly asked him, with a sad look in her eyes.

"I've applied to lots, I want to get into NJU, San Fransisco State, or NYU."

"That's so far from California. Except San Fran, but that's still hours away!"

"I'll miss you so much, my Lilly cupcake."

She giggled, but didn't even want to imagine how her life would be without seeing Joe every waking moment of the day.

"Lilly, don't be sad. I can always visit!"

"Long distance relationships never work."

"We have a different, more unique relationship than others, and we can go through anything if we have each other."

"When have you gotten so deep, Joey?" Lilly said, grinning. He gave her a thousand-watt smile that made her melt from head to toe.

"If I could only get a record contract. I could stay here, or move to L.A., but its still close, and I could do the thing I love and be with the person I love."

Lilly smiled, then got an idea. When Joe wasn't looking, she texted Miley.

"Gt an idea for JB. Meet me in room in 15."

* * *

A/N: **Review!** More reviews, faster update! :)

xoxo


	11. Secrets

A/N: Hey everyone.. hope your enjoying the weekend.. i know i am, even though i woke up earlier than i wouldve liked because of annoying sisters.. we all know how siblings can be :) heres chapter 11, dedicated to reviwers, your the best! sorry if this chapter is shorter and slower than most, its just to set up for the next chapter. enjoy.xoxo.

* * *

Chapter 11- Secrets

"Lilly, you're so brilliant! It benefits everybody, and I know she'll love it. So will they!" Miley said after Lilly told her step by step about what was going to happen.

They were out shopping, Lilly for shoes for the wedding and Miley for a dress. Miley finally got to meet Lilly's sister Jill the day before and instantly became close.

The guys were going to be their dates for the wedding, and at the same time Miley and Lilly were shopping, so were Joe and Nick for tuxes.

"So, dude, you're meeting Lilly's whole family for the first time."

"I know," Joe said, rubbing the back of his neck, "Honestly, I'm terrified. If it was only her family, I would be fine, but it's all her relatives. Grandparents. Long lost cousins. Everyone."

"Just don't act like your usual self, and you'll be fine," Nick said, and Joe smacked him on the arm.

"Thanks for the brotherly support, bro. Let's go. Lilly said she wanted to talk to us about something."

They left the store and headed back to campus. They went straight to Lilly and Miley's room and found them there. They were about to just walk in when they heard Lilly talking on the phone.

"So you will for sure be there?" She paused, listening to whoever she was talking to. "Thanks so much. This means the world to me," she said, then hung up. Joe and Nick walked in.

"Who were you talking to?" Joe asked her. Lilly and Miley exchanged a worried look.

"Um, nobody important. My, um, my cousin. She wanted to know stuff about the wedding. Speaking of, can we ask you guys something?"

"Anything," Nick said. Joe sat there quietly, not sure whether or not to believe Lilly.

"A while ago, my sister told me that one thing that sometime in her life, she wanted to be to be sung a love song to. And her fiancé isn't exactly what I call a musician. We were wondering if you two would mind singing a song for her. We wrote it, but figured it would be cooler if you guys sang it. Plus, I can't sing for my life."

"We would love to. It would be a great wedding present, since we don't really even know her."

"I met her, and she was the type of person that would break down in tears about this kind of thing," Miley added.

"It's a deal then," he said, and then went to study and rehearse the music Lilly and Miley wrote.

* * *

Joe became increasingly worried about his relationship with Lilly. He was sure she wouldn't do something like cheating on him, but every time that he would walk up to her, she would stop talking on the phone to whoever she was talking to.

He decided to find out for himself when he saw her sitting alone on her phone at a cafeteria table at lunch. It was going to close in 10 minutes, so it was pretty empty and he figured it would be the easiest to talk to her without people all around them.

"Hey, uh, Lilly, can I talk to you?"

Her eyes looked up from her phone and she closed it. "Of course. Whats up?"

"What were you just doing?"

"Texting my sister. Listen, I got to go. I'm meeting her, we're talking to the wedding planner. We'll talk later."

Joe tried to hide his dissapointment and confusion, "Um, sure. Just call me."

"You're coming to the rehearsal dinner Friday night, right?"

"Oh yeah. We can talk then."

She left, and sighed to herself. She wanted to tell him so bad. At least by Saturday night he would know what was going on.

* * *

Miley and Nick were in Nick and Joe's room when Joe stormed in.

He jumped on his bed, put on his earphones and turned on his iPod, trying to shut out the rest of the world.

"Joe? Joe, what's wrong?" Miley asked, concerned.

"I don't want to talk about it!" He yelled back.

"Whoa, there, Joe. Don't talk to her like that! Did you and Lilly break up or something?" Nick said, defending Miley.

"No. Seems like it though. Whenever I go up to her or whatever she stops texting or talking to whoever that is. Is she cheating on me, Miley?"

_Aww, poor Joe_, Miley thought. _He just needs to wait a little longer._

"Um, I don't think so. So you guys are ready to perform Saturday, right? Nick, you called Kevin, right?"

Joe noticed Miley try to avoid the question. _She is cheating on me!_ He thought. _I'll break up with her after the wedding so I can perform for her sister, and then breakup with her after so that I don't have to look stupid after people find out she's dating two guys! What did I ever do?_

Nick noticed this too, and distractedly he answered, "Yeah, we're ready. Kevin's stoked. He loves performing, even if it's only in front of Lilly's sis and fiancée."

Miley left, and Nick rubbed Joe's back, comforting him. He was sitting on the side of his bed, his head was rested on his palms.

"Did I do anything, Nick? Did I check out a chick or something when I was with her? Did I treat her badly? What did I do?"

"Joe. Listen to me. I know Lilly cares about you, maybe she isn't cheating on you."

Joe just sat there, a few tears running down his cheeks. Little did he know that in a few days, his life was going to change even more drastically than now.

* * *

A/N: A few of you might've guessed whats gunna happen next.. review and tell me! if i get a lot of reviews ill post the next chapter tonight :) if not then ill just post it tomorrow, but review anyways! next chapter will be longer and better, i promise!

peace & love, B


	12. The Wedding

a/n: reviewers.. you guys are the best and the reviews were so sweet! thanks! this is for you!! i updated extra early!  
did any of u see the camp rock music video thing on tonight? i just watched it on youtube... so excited.. especially that Joe and Demi are the lead's! luv them both! im kinda bummed cuz ill be leaving for DC the day it comes out but hopefully the hotel ill be staying at will have tvs! okay, enough rambling.. heres chapter 12!

* * *

**Chapter 12 - The Wedding**

The wedding turned out beautiful. There were about 200 guests, and Miley sat with Joe and Nick while Lilly stood by her sister up at the altar. When they were saying their vows, Miley couldn't help but wonder if she was going to ever say those vows to Nick. Little did she know that Nick was thinking the exact thing.

When they finally kissed, Lilly glanced at Joe to see him already staring at her. _She looks so beautiful in that floor length, champagne-colored dress. And her hair is all pinned back. She looks better than the bride,_ he thought. _If only. This might be the last day of our relationship._

Later, at the reception at the Ritz Carlton hotel, the four had a table with the younger kids while all the parents and family and friends of the Truscott's got drunk from the free champagne. They looked so stress free, Joe was tempted to go take a glass, but he made a promise a while ago. _Maybe one glass wont hurt_, he thought.

Miley and Joe soon got in a debate on who of the two were going to get married first, and Lilly and Nick just looked at each other, not wanting to get involved.

"Want to dance? Don't really think they'll mind at this point," Nick said, and they both got up and danced to a fast paced song. They walked back out of breath but laughing to find Joe and Miley quiet.

Lilly's phone vibrated. She opened it, then nodded her head at Miley, and they both left the table and walked up to the microphone. Nick and Joe sat there, confused at the silent exchange.

"Hey everybody, I hope that ya'll are having a great time tonight," Miley said after the band stopped playing. She gave the mike to Lilly.

"As many of you know, I am Lilly Truscott, Jill's sister. This is my best friend Miley. Tonight we would like to give Jill and Jake something. You see, our boyfriends and their brother have a band that is great and hasn't been signed yet." Instead of looking at the guys, both girls looked at someone in the corner of the room.

"So Joe, Nick, Kevin, get up here. They have a little song they would like to perform for you both."

Kevin walked into the room and all three boys walked onstage.

"You didn't tell us it would be in front of the whole party!" Joe whispered.

"You said you were ready two minutes ago, now get out there. And do good," Miley whispered back.

Nick and Kevin started strumming their guitars and Joe started to sing.

_Take my hand tonight  
We can run so far  
We can change the world to anything we want  
We can talk for hours just staring at the stars  
They shine down to show us_

_That..._

_You know when the sun forgets to shine  
I'll be there to hold you through the night  
And we'll be running so fast we can fly tonight  
And even when we're miles and miles apart  
You're still holding all of my heart  
I promise it will never be dark  
I know..we're inseparable_

_We could run forever if you wanted to  
And i would not get tired  
Because I'd be with you  
I keep singing this song until the very end  
We have done all these things_

_You know when the sun forgets to shine  
I'll be there to hold you through the night  
And we'll be running so fast we can fly tonight  
And even when we're miles and miles apart  
You're still holding all of my heart  
I promise it will never be dark  
I know..we're inseparable_

_I would give it all  
Never let you fall  
Cause you know we're inseparable  
I would give it all  
Just to show you I'm in love  
Cause you know we're inseparable_

_You know when the sun forgets to shine  
I'll be there to hold you through the night  
And we'll be running so fast we can fly tonight  
And even when we're miles and miles apart  
You're still holding all of my heart  
I promise it will never be dark  
I know..we're inseparable_

"We don't know you very well," Joe said to the couple with tears in their eyes, "but we all wish you a happy and great marriage. Love can be so great and hopefully yours will last a lifetime."

Miley gave Nick a huge hug as she whispered in his ear, "that song was written about my love for you. Lilly wrote it too about Joe, but everything in that song is true about how I feel."

"Thanks so much for doing that, Joey, I think you just made their night," Lilly said when she hugged Joe. When they separated, she expected him to smile and kiss her or something, but instead he just frowned and looked down.

_She didn't even tell me it was written about me,_ he thought. _She probably wrote it about the guy she's cheating on me with. That's probably who she was looking at when they called us up. _

Miley and Nick separated, then Miley said, "For doing that, Lilly and I got you a little…present."

Joe turned to Kevin, jumping up and down. "I love presents!!" he exclaimed, turning from sad to excited. If anything, presents could get his mind off Lilly.

"Calm down, dude," Kevin said.

"Yeah, save your energy for after we introduce you guys to your surprise," Lilly added.

Miley and Lilly lead the trio over to two men in business suits.

"Hello," said the taller one with dark hair and a red tie, "My name is Michael."

"And I'm John," said the shorter one with gray hair and a while tie. "We are from Hollywood records. You guys have talent, looks, and you would be great for our company. We would like to offer you guys a record contract."

All three boys' mouthes dropped down to the floor. "What? How?" Kevin asked.

"These young ladies here have been trying to contact us all week to get us to come and listen to your band. We couldn't believe you aren't signed. So, how about it?" John said.

"Of course!" They all said at once. The men gave the boys their cards and told them to call and schedule an appointment and that they'd have a meeting soon about recording times.

The boys were talking excitedly when Lilly walked up to Joe. He looked to the floor.

"Hey Joey. Congratulations. Listen, um, can I talk to you?"

He nodded and they walked outside in silence. There was a fountain and the full moon was clearly visible, making it look light out, it looked like something out of Princess Diaries. (A/N: you know that part in the end where they kiss and everything? haha..but just visualize that)

They sat down at a bench. Lilly took a deep breath, then started talking. "I know that you think I am cheating on you. I need to explain that the people I was talking to on the phone were people from the record company. I kept not being able to contact them, but when I finally did, you showed up and I didn't want to ruin the surprise. The rest of the times, I was really texting my sister, she was really stressing about the wedding, or Miley, going over plans for tonight. I also tried avoided talking about it, because if anyone could get me to spill the beans, it'd be you. I never wanted you to get the wrong impression. Joe, you're the most amazing person ever and I would never replace you for anything. I'm sorry."

"Lils, I'm sorry, too. I should've trusted you. You are even more amazing for being able to do this for me and my brothers."

"I didn't want you to leave. Now you get to stay here, with me, forever."

He smiled, then leaned towards her and kissed her. They sat there for a while, just sitting and thinking. They both knew that in a matter of days, their lives would never be quite the same.

* * *

A/N: You know what im going to say. Ill give you some...virtual brownies maybe? or how about cookies? haha.. but review!  
sorry if i dont update till like tomrrow night or monday.. im kinda trying to figure out where to go from here, i have half the next chapter so ideas are definitly welcome :)

xoxo


	13. A Taste Of The Lifestyle

**A/N: Hey Hey! as always, thanks to reviewers, i luv you all! I want to dedicate this chapter to Wildfirecrazy006- i love how you review like every chapter and you always have the nicest things to say.. so this is for you!  
i think you guys are going to be a little surprised at how the next chapters are going to be.. i dont believe in boring stories and the last few chapters have been like so-so, so the next ones are going to have some drama!! and i just want to say this now-- joe acts a little different in this chapter and i want everyone to know that I am well aware that joe really isnt like this, its just fiction, so joe lovers.. dont get mad at me! (after all, i LOVE joe too!) oh yeah.. the girls arent really in this one, but they will be in the rest. this is all about JB! the beginning is a little slow, but keep reading cuz it picks up pace. kk.. that was long, sorry.. im just a talker :) enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 13- A Taste Of The Lifestyle

Joe and Nick woke up to the alarm at 5 the next morning. Joe yawned and was about to go back to bed when he remembered the phone call last night. A secretary from Hollywood Records called to tell them that there would be a limo to pick them up from OCPASTS at 5:30 in the morning. She gave them the rest of the itinerary too, which included breakfast with the producers, lunch with the writers, a photo shoot, some recording, a meeting, and dinner with the entire record company. They were scheduled to get back at 11 that night, and then do all of it over again in the morning.

It was exactly a week after the wedding and they planned their schedule so that they could go to school during the week and record on weekends and sometimes record during the week and just use the tutor to tutor them during breakfast and lunch.

Just hearing their schedule made Joe and Nick worn out. They were used to just hanging around, chilling out, but now that was different, they would have almost no time to just goof off and hang out with their girlfriends.

They showered, got dressed and walked out to see a limo parked out front. The driver got out and opened the door for them, and in there they discovered a TV, minifridge, and sterio. The brothers weren't used to this treatment, their cars at home were only a few years old and in pretty good shape, but nothing like this.

They arrived, met Kevin, and as they walked in the building, they were instantly surrounded by people with questions and telling them where to go. They met their new manager, publisist and bodyguard. The boys were excited that the producers thought they were going to be so successful to need a publisisct and bodyguard.

They got through the day. They were still excited about what was going on, so they weren't ready to go back even though it was 10:30 at night. They were leaving through the lobby when a tall guy, about Joe's age with light blonde hair, tan skin, and green-blue eyes walked up to them.

"Hey guys, 'sup. I'm Shawn."

"Hey," they replied, and told him their names and shook his hand.

"So you guys are new right?" When they nodded their heads, he continued talking. "How would you guys like to get a taste of the lifestyle you guys will be living in about 8 months?"

"What were you thinking?" Kevin asked.

"I know this great club minutes from here, we can get to know each other and stuff. You'll be seeing me a lot anyways, I'm one of the producer's son."

While Kevin and Joe exchanged glances, as if telepathically debating whether or not to go, Nick shook his head. "I cant, I'm only 15."

"I'm only 17, and they let me drink and everything. Don't be so scared, everything will be fine."

"How will I get in? I don't have a fake-ID."

"Neither do I. You'll be with me, and everyone knows me there. Plus, tell them you got signed by my dad's company, and you'll be guaranteed year-round access, front of the line and free drinks, regardless of your age."

"Fine, but for not too long."

The boys got in a limo and arrived at the Hollywood club. There were people lined up for a block and a half, waiting to get in. Shawn led the way, walking straight up to the door. He said a few things to the bouncer, and walked right in. The boys followed, and the bouncer just nodded at them, not even checking ID.

It was the first time all three had been in a club, so they were surprised when they walked in. It was darkly lit and loud rap music blasting, girls grinding and guys getting drunk. Nick was twisting his purity ring around his finger as a sign of nervousness. He'd never been to a place like this without his parents, but he didn't want to say anything, because he knew Shawn would think he was a baby.

"Joe, want a drink?"

"He stopped doing that," Kevin answered for him.

"Um, Kevin, I believe I can do what I want."

"Bro, you know what happened last time. This isn't any different."

"1 drink wont hurt."

"Suit yourself," Kevin said, and Shawn ordered 2 beers.

After only one drink, Joe started getting loose. He went over to go dance, and started flirting with some girls while there.

"If Lilly finds out about this, she will kill him with her bare hands," Nick said, dissapproving and shaking his head.

"I know. Even though he is a little drunk. Lets just hope he keeps it at one drink this time."

Nick and Kevin went to get a coke, and when they weren't looking, Joe ordered another beer. He kept talking and dancing with the 2 girls that were all over him.

A couple hours later, Nick and Kevin began getting really tired of waiting around, watching him flirt with girls when he had a girlfriend. "Dude, we need to get going. Its already one in the morning," he said, trying to get Joe away from the girls.

"No! You cant make me do it!" Joe yelled, attracting looks from strangers.

"Joe, your just drunk. You're going to regret all of this in the morning," Kevin said quietly, and he and Nick grabbed both Joes arms and dragged him out of the club, not bothering to tell Shawn. One drunk was enough for them.

Once they got out and were walking down the street to where their limo was parked, Joe said, "You guys, I can walk from here. I'm not going to go back in."

They let go, trusting him. They kept walking, not realizing Joe wasn't between them anymore. They figured it out when a loud horn was blown and a woman screamed. They looked over and saw Joe lying in the street, unconscious, dark red blood around him.

* * *

**A/N: OoO! Whats going to happen next?? ha.. review and you might just get the next chapter tonight or tomorrow morning! My mom thinks im working on my english project, but im writing all these chapters for your guys.. ha i better do that, its due tomorrow. but whatever, this is funner.  
peace out xoxo**


	14. Too Much Information

A/N:Good morning, friends! ha.. its early here.. 6 AM but its probably later for other ppl.. just gettin ready for school and decided to update :) this one is kinda sad, i think. youll find out why by the end.. its so wierd cuz im writing a story about joe being like bad and stuff and last night i was watching a vid on youtube and it was like funny joe jonas moments (you gotta check it out.. its hilar!) but its like the opposite of how he was in the last chapter and the next and stuff.. anyways, heres the next chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 14- Too Much Information**

Joe was rushed off in an ambulance in a matter of minutes. Kevin and Nick rode with him, both with hot tears running down their faces.

If only they didn't listen to him and made him not accept the drink. If only they kept their eyes on him. If only they hadn't let go of him in the street. If only he was awake, driving them crazy on the way back to school. The next morning they would start a new day and forget any of it happened.

But that wasn't the case. They were sitting in an ambulance on their way to the ER because Joe, who couldn't handle more than a drink, walked in the middle of a busy street and got hit. He could be dead in a matter of minutes.

Nick called Miley and Lilly first.

"What's wrong?" Miley asked after heard him crying.

"Can I, can I talk to Lilly?" He asked, gasping for air from crying so hard.

Miley gave Lilly the phone. Lilly gave her a confused look. What was going on? Was this a stupid joke Joe decided to put on at 2 in the morning?

"What is it, Nick? I need my sleep! Please tell me Joe didn't put you up to this."

This made Nick cry even more. Lilly heard, then yelled, "Is Joe okay? Nick! Tell me! Is there anything wrong with Joe?"

"Yes. Come down to the hospital right now," he said, then put one of the paramedics on the phone to give them directions.

Miley and Lilly woke their dorm advisor and she drove them down to the hospital. They didnt care that they were in sweats, oversized T-shirts, and had no makeup on and their hair was all messed up. Lilly was in tears the whole drive there and she didn't even know what happened. She knew, though, that the fact that he was in an ambulance was a bad thing. She also knew she needed to get to Joe.

They rushed into the emergency area of the hospital to find Nick and Kevin sitting there, both bawling. They all hugged each other and prayed. Lilly didn't ask what happened and they didn't tell her. She wanted Joe to tell her himself, that is, if he lived. Kevin just told her that he is unconscious and in a coma.

The Jonas' family came in 45 minutes later, and Kevin and Nick took them into another room to explain. He knew that they were going to throw a fit, and didn't really want Miley, Lilly, and the dorm advisor knowing the details.

Miley and Nick fell asleep, Miley's head on Nick's shoulder. He put his arm around her. She was pretty upset about the whole thing. The whole debate at the wedding kept replaying in her head. _What if died and never got married? He would be crushed. He would make a great father._ She thought. _Lilly would be crushed if he didn't make it. I should have been a better friend to him._

Lilly sat on the other side of Nick. Nick knew she was taking it the worst out of all of them. The tears wouldn't stop coming out of her eyes. She fell asleep at about 4:30 in the morning, but had a nightmare that Joe was dying. _Wait_, she thought to herself, _that might not even just be a dream. That could be reality._

After the waking from the nightmare, she marched right up to the secretaries desk.

"I need to see Joe Jonas right now. He could be dead. I need to see him. Please. When will he be able to have visitors?" She demanded, her voice cracking with each word.

"Um," the secretary started to say. She had been watching Lilly for quite a while, and figured that she was probably his wife or something, because she cared about him so much. She saw the concern in her eyes, and was determined to find a way for the young girl to see her beloved.

"I'll do what I can. Take a seat and I'll talk to the doctor."

She sat, and about 15 minutes later, the doctor came out. "Are you family and friends of Joe Jonas?" he asked, and after seeing them nod their heads, he continued. "I'm Dr. Z. Joe is still in a coma and has a few broken bones. We're not sure if he's going to make it yet, but I'll let you see him. Two people max at a time."

Everyone turned to Lilly and nodded their heads, as if to say, go ahead.

"Will someone go with me? I don't want to go alone."

Miley knew that she should probably let one of Joe's brothers go first, so she nudged Nick. "You should go with her," she whispered.

He got up, and said, "I'll go."

They made their way to his room. The nurses did a good job of cleaning Joe up, but both could see the scars and stitches from the accident. His leg was in a cast and so was his wrist.

Lilly went and sat on a chair on the side of Joe. Nick sat on the other side.

"Joe, baby. I just wanted to let you know that even though you might not be able to hear me, but I need you to know that I love you with all my heart. I don't know what happened, but I want to hear it from you. You will make it through, I know it. You need to wake up. Please. For me," she said, crying and holding his hand.

When Nick saw Lilly and heard the things she said, he cried fresh tears. Kevin and him were the only ones who knew what he actually did, and it broke his heart to imagine what would happen if Lilly found out that Joe hadn't been exactly faithful to her.

The two sat there in silence, and Nick came over and sat with Lilly. They held each other, crying. They fell asleep and woke up when the first light of day shone through the window. They left Joe's room in silence, allowing his parents to go see him.

The dorm advisor left early in the morning, she needed to get back to the school. Lilly got up once to get some fresh air outside, and Miley went to go get some fruit to eat, but other than that the four of them sat still for what seemed like forever, waiting to hear the news. Lilly wasn't going to leave the hospital until Joe got out of the coma.

At around noon, Shawn showed up. "Hey dudes," he said, slapping the brothers on the hand. He shook Miley and Lilly's hands and said, "Nice to meet you, I'm Shawn."

"So I cant believe what happened. My dad told me this morning. I wonder if those chicks know," he said to Nick and Kevin. Nick widened his eyes, trying to show Shawn to shut up, but Miley said something.

"What chicks?" she asked, her and Lilly suddenly interested in the conversation.

"No one," Kevin tried to say, but Owen interrupted.

"The chicks from the club we were at last night. What were their names? Lisa and Beatrice? I don't know, they were hot though. Joe's got great taste."

"Joe?" Lilly said. Nick pounded his head against the wall. This, above all, was the worst thing that could possibly happen.

"Yeah. He was all over them last night. So how do you know Joe?"

She didn't answer. She didn't think any more tears could come, but out sprouted a new batch. She ran out of the hospital, gasping for breath.

Kevin ran out after her. "Lilly, it wasn't like Shawn made it seem."

"Oh yeah? Then how was it? I set up this great contract for you guys, then the first night you go, party hard, PICK UP SOME CHICKS, and your brother gets in an accident. I'm so glad I helped you guys out," she spat, her words goozing with sarcasm.

All she could do was sit down on the sidewalk and cry. Kevin sat by her, rubbing her back, not saying a word.

A small part of Lilly almost didn't want Joe to wake up so that she could just forget about him. Her heart had never been as broken as it was now. She'd dated tons of guys, a few of which were serious relationships, but she thought that what she had with Joe was special. This relationship wasn't only different than the rest. It was now worse.

* * *

A/N: aww, poor lilly :( if i get enough reviews ill update again today. i hope you all enjoy or enjoyed your day at school today! (ha if your like me tho its the opposite:))  
kay review and tell me whatever you want! it can be totally random if you really want.

make love not war.. spread peace! (:


	15. Doubts

A/N: The reviews were amazing.. ha a lot of them made me crack up :) my day at school was really blah and then i got home and **BAM!** smile on my face!hah .here comes chapter 15

* * *

Chapter 15- Doubts

Dr. Z came into the waiting area. Shawn had left and Lilly and Kevin were still sitting outside. "I have some good and bad news for you. Joe is now awake from his coma. He's a little out of it because of the alcohol, but he's alive. But, he will be fined for underage drinking and breaking the 11 o'clock curfew. There is a policeman in the room asking him questions right now. He would like to see the brothers next, and once he leaves you are welcome to go see Joe."

They all smiled and hugged each other. Nick went outside to go tell Lilly and Kevin the news.

"Good news. Joe's awake."

"Yay," Lilly said with fake enthusiasm.

"Listen, Lilly, Joe does care about you. He was drunk, but he did nothing with those girls. That I can promise."

"Whatever. Go ahead, Kevin, I'll go in in a bit."

Nick and Kevin glanced at each other worriedly. She was like their sister, and it broke their heart to see her broken heart.

After answering the police officer's questions, they boys walked into Joe's room.

"Hey, guys. Where's Lilly?" Joe asked tiredly.

"Outside."

"Why didn't she come in?"

"Shawn spilled the beans."

"What beans? What happened? Who's Shawn?"

"You're obviously a little too hungover to remember that last night we went to a club with a guy named Shawn. And you got hit by a car. From drinking too much."

The memory washed over Joe like a wave, and he suddenly remembered the events of the night before.

"Oh, God. Please tell me she's going to forgive me. I was being so stupid. I forgot how stupid it feels to get drunk. I really didn't mean to."

"Joe, did you really expect that you could hit on those girls and not get caught? Did you really think you could handle a drink when the last time you drank more than a can of beer you almost committed suicide? Did you honestly think you could go and 'live the lifestyle' for a night and then it to go back to normal the next day? What if you drank more than you did? You probably would've ended up hooking up with those girls. You think you can do these things, but you just cant, Joe!" **(a/n: haha quote from finding nemo!! Just had to add that..)**

"I understand what I did was wrong. I feel horrible about it. Trust me. I just don't know what to say to Lilly."

"Just talk to her Joe. She deserves to know the truth. We're going back to campus for a little to eat and shower, but we'll be back later."

They hugged Joe and Miley came in to greet Joe. A little later, Miley left the hospital with Nick and Kevin, and after Joe's parents saw him again, they went home for a bit, too. Pretty soon, Lilly was sitting all alone in the waiting room, not including the secretary. She wasn't sure whether or not to go talk to him, but she didn't want to leave him even though he did tear her heart into pieces.

The secretary had noticed Lilly sitting there all alone, crying. It was her break, so she went over to sit with the girl.

"Hey, what's wrong? Is that your boyfriend or husband in there? I thought you wanted to see him. I'm Anna, by the way," she said.

Lilly, who had stopped crying, blinked to try to not the tears come out. She told Anna the whole story.

"You must love him a lot to still be sitting here for him," Anna said. "Most people would just break up with them and forget about them."

"I do love him, but I don't know if I can forgive him after what he did. I thought I trusted him after everything."

"Maybe there was another side of the story that you don't know about. Maybe there's a reason. Maybe he knew them. The only way you can know is to ask him yourself."

Lilly smiled, then gave the friendly secretary a hug. "Thanks," she whispered in her ear.

Lilly got up, and slowly began to walk towards Joe's room.

* * *

Joe was closing his eyes, trying to figure out what to say to Lilly, when she walked in.

"Hey," she said, looking down.

"Lilly! Hey! What's up?" Joe said, trying to act like he didn't do anything.

The tears she'd been trying to hold back fought through and poured down her face. "You promised me and yourself you wouldn't drink anymore. You told me that that was only a phase in your life. How can you do this to me? How can you do this to yourself? Do you understand what opportunities you're going to loose because of this? This record deal that I worked so hard to get for you, you might loose it! How can you do something like this? You might have just thrown away your dream."

"Lilly," he started, touching her arm. Tears were now running down his face, too.

"Don't touch me," she said sharply, pulling away her arm.

"Lilly, you need to listen to me."

"I'm listening," she said, refusing to make eye contact with him.

"Well, um," he was unsure what to say. He had hoped so much to be able to talk to her, but now that he was actually talking to her, he knew that if he didn't say the right thing, he could kiss his relationship with her goodbye.

"Lilly, all I know is that the pressure got to me. I'd never been to a club like that, or even a club at all, and I figured that one drink would do nothing, and that I could handle myself. Then, I felt the feeling again, and just couldn't stop. I just remember seeing something across the street, and then walking across the street to go get it or something, somehow forgetting that cars actually drive on the street. You need to forgive me. Also, the girls meant nothing. I felt nothing for them, nothing like I feel for you. I love you."

"We'll talk about the girl thing later. I'm leaving. I need to think if this, this relationship is going to work. I'll try to talk to the record company for you, because you really deserve it, but I don't know about the relationship. That, that I'm not sure about. I guess I'll talk to you later," she said, then walked towards the door.

"Are you coming back?" She turned around. He noticed that her eyes hadn't met his the whole time she was in the room.

"I don't know. All I know is that you are a selfish jerk who needs to get a reality check. You were lucky this time, but life isn't always going to go on your side," she said, and with that she left the room.

Her words stung like a slap across the face. He couldn't live without her, and he knew that as a fact. He already regretted all the events of the night before, but if she decided she didn't want him in her life anymore, he didn't know what he'd do.

His mind went back to a year ago.

**-Flashback-**

"_Joe, nobody's going to find out if you just take a sip. It's safe, just gives you a little buzz," Marcus said. Marcus was an old friend. Joe was back in town for the summer and went to a party with all of his old friends. He realized 5 minutes into it that this wasn't the same type of group that played "Twister" and "Spin the Bottle", the types of parties he usually went to._

_He sighed. "Why not?" he said, then took a big gulp of the alcohol. He kept drinking and drinking, enjoying the feeling he was getting from it._

_Pretty soon, he was lying across the couch, beer cans spread all around him. _

_He looked up to see his girlfriend of 6 months, Marcia, dancing a little too closely with Marcus. He got mad and stormed out of the house._

_He called Kevin and Kevin picked him up right away. Minutes after he got home, Nick walked into Joe's room to find Joe's head down with a gun against his head. _

"_Shit," Joe said when he looked up and saw Nick. Nick called up his parents and they made him go to a therapist until school started back again. They also made him make a promise to them and God that he wouldn't do something like that again._

**-End flashback-**

_What if I tried doing that? I know I promised my parents that I wouldn't try to kill myself, but they already hate me now that they found out why I got in the accident. Nick and Kevin are the star sons_, he thought. _And I don't even have Lilly any more. What is the purpose of me being here anymore anyways? What was the point of me waking up from the damn coma? If I only I could escape…_

* * *

A/N: I actually almost started to cry when i wrote this because i think its so sad when people try to commit suicide..its like the worst thing ever.. i hope that if any of you have ever tried to commit suicide or have thought about it that you'll go and get help :)  
enough of the serious stuff..  
oh yeah i got a review asking about kevin.. do u guys want kevin in this? if you do, feel free to give me ideas:)

kay peace out homez  
and review!

oh and i heard its earth day today..if it is then happy earth day!


	16. Forgive and Forget

A/N: thanks reviewers! your the best!!  
so have any of you heard that miley's writing a BOOK? like i dont hate her or anything but what more can the girl do? i just hope this all doesnt go to her head because a lot of people would be like really cocky by now if they were her.. just my opinion.. when i met her she seemed a like she had a little bit of an ego, but then again wouldnt we all if we were in her place? anyways.. sorry just had to let that out..it was just kinda bugging me..  
so heres chapter 16:)

* * *

**Chapter 16- Forgive and Forget**

"Hey man," Kevin said as he walked in Joe's hospital room.

"Hey, what up. So guess what. The nurses said I can leave tomorrow night," Joe said, trying to sound enthusiastic.

"That's great! So, I, uh, talked to Lilly. Sounded disappointed. Anyways, she told me to tell you that she called the record company and they're going to keep the contract because we're not famous yet, but if we pull something like this again when we are famous, they might fire us. We're supposed to be the 'clean, new guys'. He actually said that, too. Joe, you need to promise, no swear, to me that until you turn 21, you won't drink. Please. You don't even understand how hard this has been on all of us. Especially Lilly. She really cares about you."

"I promise. I swear. Also, if I do this again, I might loose Lilly forever. She means so much to me, and even now, her not talking to me is driving me crazy."

"Good. I gotta go, bro, because I need to drive back to USC tonight, but Nick and Miley are going to come pick you up tomorrow night to go back to school. I'm going to talk to the nurse, then I'm heading out," Kevin said, and gave his younger brother a hug. "Good luck with Lilly," he said, then left the room, tapping the doorframe twice.

* * *

_The next night_

"Hey, bro," Nick said when he and Miley went to go pick up Joe. He gave him a hug, then Joe walked over to Miley to give her a hug. She hugged back lightly, scared that he would break if she hugged him too hard. Joe was going to be on crutches for another 2 months, and his cast on his wrist was going off in 3 months.

While the three were walking out to the taxi, Joe said, "Lilly didn't come, did she?" It came out more as a statement than question, and he kind of figured that was going to happen.

"Joe," Miley said, "What you did really hurt her. She thought you weren't going to live. You were in a coma, so you didn't know that Lilly was crying the whole time, and she told everyone she wasn't going to leave until you woke up. If you woke up. She actually said, 'Joe is so strong. He's definitely going to make it.' Then she finds out what actually happened. And she still stayed, even when we left. You just don't get it, Joe. What if Lilly got drunk, after she promised you she wasn't going to, and was all over a couple of guys, then got hit and in a coma? After you scored her a major movie part or something? How would you feel?"

They were now at the taxi. Neither Miley nor Nick saw, but Joe's eyes started to water up. _I messed up_, he thought. _I really screwed up this time. Why do I have to be such a goof? Why can't I just be more like Nick or Kevin, and say no? _

Joe was silent the whole ride back to the school. As soon as he got to his room, he went to sleep right away and slept till noon the next day, because the doctor told him to stay off his feet and miss a few days of school. While he was waiting for Nick to get back from his classes, he wrote a song. He also thought and thought about ways to prove to Lilly how much he actually loved her.

Lying around alone in his room would've been the perfect time for Joe to put the gun to his head, but he decided he wanted to at least try to get Lilly back. After all the things Miley said, he knew that killing himself when there was a chance that she still loved him would cause so much heartbreak, tons more than now. The last thing Joe wanted was for Lilly to be hurt.

He came up with a small plan and went to go set it up. He wasn't positive it was going to work, but it was definitely worth the try.

* * *

Lilly walked in her room, exhausted from the day. She was also annoyed because all she could think about all day was Joe.

She was about to lay down on her bed before she realized there was a note on her bed. "Pleas Open" it said. _It must be Joe_, she thought. _He would spell Please wrong. _

She couldn't help but laugh. She really missed Joe, his jokes, his laugh, his weird antics. His romantic clues that he'd already done for Winter Formal.

She opened up the note. "Open your cell phone. Dial 1-800-TAXI. Get a cab. Ask for the driver named Pablo. Don't worry about cost. Don't bring anything with you." Then, below, in smaller writing it said, "PS. I know what you're thinking right now," she rolled her eyes, then read, "Your probably rolling your eyes." She laughed out loud, forgetting she was mad at him. "Everyone deserves second chances. Please just take this risk."

She wasnt sure she wanted to see him, but still opened her cell phone, dialed the number, and asked for Pablo. She walked in the front of the school to wait for him when a limo pulled up. A guy in a suit and tie walked out. "Miss Lilly?"

"Who are you?"

"Pablo. Please get in. Here is your next clue."

She got in and smiled. She stretched out her arms. _This is the life_, she thought to herself. Remembering the note, she opened up the piece of paper.

"Ha, amazing right? You deserve this times 100 for what you did for me and my brothers. This really isn't a clue. Its just so that you wont look outside and see where Pablo is taking you. Lilly! Wait! Don't look up! You're almost there. I can sense it! Hang in there, cupcakes. With love, Joe."

She finished reading the note, then looked up. The limo pulled up to a closed down restraunt.

Pablo opened the limo door and Lilly stepped out. She walked in the old, dark restraunt, and as soon as she did, she noticed candles on every table and rose petals leading her to Joe, who was sitting on a table, guitar in hand. His crutches were leaned against the table.

"Nick taught me," he explained, then began to strum and sing to the song he'd written hours ago.

_Lilly used to be that girl  
The one that never said a word  
But she always sang  
S Club 7 and all those boy bands  
Now it's been a few years  
It looks like things have changed  
Now she's mine and I want to say_

_Lilly always laughs when I act stupid  
I am unaware that I'm a nuisance  
With her it's never wasted time  
Lilly always knows exactly what I'm  
Thinking and she's always on my mind  
And now, I'm never gonna let her go  
Cause Lilly always knows_

_Lilly always tells the truth  
Even when it's hard to do  
And she always understands  
Even when it don't make sense  
Even though she is a blonde  
I'm the one that feels so dumb_

_Lilly always laughs when I act stupid  
I am unaware that I'm a nuisance  
With her it's never wasted time  
Lilly always knows exactly what I'm  
Thinking and she's always on my mind  
And now, I'm never gonna let her go  
Cause Lilly always knows_

_When I have a problem  
I'm sure that Lilly knows  
When I'm feeling lonely  
I'm sure that Lilly knows  
When everything's crazy  
She's always there for me  
And I'm sure that she knows  
I'm never ever gonna let her go_

_Lilly always laughs when I act stupid  
I am unaware that I'm a nuisance  
With her it's never wasted time  
Lilly always knows exactly what I'm  
Thinking and she's always on my mind  
And now, I'm never gonna let her go  
Cause Lilly always knows__**  
**_

"Take a seat," Joe said when he finished. He got off the table and sat down in front of her.

Lilly was speechless. A guy who went to their school but Lilly didn't know walked over to the table with a dark green glass bottle.

"Joe! Remember, you can't drink!"

"Brad, pour," he said and the boy did as he was told. "You see, it is actually sparkling cider," Joe said, impressed with himself.

Lilly rolled her eyes but took a drink from the champagne glass.

"I can't believe you did all of this for me. It's really amazing," she said once her mouth parted from the glass, her eyes finally meeting his since the day before the accident. She felt a warm rush go through her body, comforting her. She knew, just from the look in his eyes, that he was truly sorry.

"You deserved this. Like I said in the note, you deserve this times, like, a million. Speaking of the note, you looked up, didn't you?"

A small giggle escaped from Lilly's mouth. Her original plan was to make Joe work for it, but she couldn't help it. She loved him. "You know me too well," she said, grinning.

"Are you ready to forgive and forget?" Joe said.

"Does this answer your question?" she said, leaning towards him, kissing him passionately.

* * *

**A/N: yay!! it may have been rushed a tad bit but whatever theyre back together! ****FYI, the song joe sang to lilly is actually the song mandy, I just changed it to Lilly. It actually works if you like listen to the song and imagine him saying lilly. Hah just wanted to let ya know in case you didnt really get it.**

peace out (:

**oh yeah and review!**


	17. Back Home

A/N: hey hey! Thanks to the ppl who reviewed(: I got a few reviews about niley and I totally agree, its been just loe the last few chapters, but before I felt like the main focus was on niley so I wanted to give loe some spotlight. so heres a chapter of just niley.. sorry update is later and if its not the best chapter, ive been a sick and i have a huge headache and been busy planning one of my bffs a surprise thing for her bday, so I apoligize.. :)

* * *

Chapter 17- Back Home

"You ready to go?" Nick asked Miley. He was standing in the doorway of the girls' room, waiting for Miley to zip her last suitcase. She had 3 and he only had one. Miley was going back to Tennessee for the 4-day weekend. She invited Nick along, because her dad had said she could bring a friend, and Lilly wanted to stay back in California to take care of Joe. He was still off his feet, and after their "date" the other night, they were even more inseparable than before.

"Have fun," Lilly said to Miley, hugging her. She gave a hug to Nick next. "Keep her safe, Nicky."

The two left, getting a taxi. They sat in the airport and then on the airplane for a long time, but it didn't feel too long because they kept each other company, talking and watching movies and stuff. They finally landed in Tennessee.

"Daddy!" Miley shouted, running towards him. She gave him a big bear hug, and then gave Jackson a huge hug too. "I missed you guys so much!"

Remembering that Nick was with her, she introduced him to her family. "Daddy, Jackson, this is my, uh, my boyfriend Nick." Miley was really nervous about telling her dad because after what happened with Jack, he was more protective about who she dated.

"Oh, boyfriend, huh. We'll nice to meet ya, I'm Mr. Stewart. You can call me Robbie Ray."

"Nice to meet you sir, Jackson," Nick said, shaking their hands. Nick was nervous too, because he hadn't met any of Miley's family before.

They got their luggage and got in Robbie Ray's car. They told stories the whole way back to Miley's house about what had happened since she last left.

They arrived to a 2-story, white house. It was very modern looking and comfy. "This is home sweet home," Miley said to Nick.

They got their luggage out of the trunk, Nick carrying some of Miley's bags because she had so much. They walked into the house. Nick was surprised, he had always thought of Tennessee as the country and farms and stuff, but this house was much like his in California. Miley showed Nick to the guest room and helped him unpack. After, she showed him around the house, telling him stories that came behind many of the rooms.

They were going into Miley's room when Nick asked, "So, uh, where's your mom? Is she on vacation or something?"

Miley looked down. She'd never told him. "I'll tell you about that later. Lets just get settled in. I want you to meet one of my best friends, Amy, later. And maybe we can find a party and you can meet all of my friends," she said. _Hopefully they wouldn't run into Jack though_, Miley thought. _Jack wouldn't be too happy to meet my new boyfriend._

While Nick walked around her room, looking at the trophies and ribbons from horseback riding and singing, Miley called Amy.

"Hey girl!" She said when Amy answered.

"Hey!! So the other day, your dad told me this, like, totally crazy story that you were coming back to Tennessee for a little bit."

"Uh, its not a story, I'm here!" Both girls screamed and Nick covered his ears.

Miley walked out of the room and into the bathroom. She closed shut the door, then whispered, "Guess who I brought?"

"Um, that girl Lilly you were talking about?"

"No."

"NICK!!" she screamed.

"YEAH!" Miley screamed back.

"When do I get to meet him?" Amy asked when they settled down.

"When's the next party? I want him to meet everybody. Well, not exactly everybody, but you know."

"There's a party a Michelle's tonight."

"Oh my gosh, I love Michelle! We're coming. Pick us up at 8. Bye," Miley said.

"Bye," Amy said, and they both hung up.

Miley walked back into her room.

"What was that all about?"

"Um, nothing, you know, um. Yeah. So anyways, were going to a party tonight. My friend Amy is going to pick us up at 8."

"Why so late?"

"They don't play games like 'spin the bottle' and 'twister' at these kinds of parties, Nick."

"Oh, I know," he said, although he didn't. He hadn't been to a party since 8th grade, and the parties there were those kinds of parties. OCPASTS didn't really allow parties that regular high schoolers usually throw.

"So be ready at 7:30 because we'll have dinner. Go hurry and shower, its 6:30!"

"Um, Miles, I don't know if you realize, but I'm a guy. It takes 30 minutes for me to get ready. Max."

"Fine. Jackson's downstairs, probably playing Guitar Hero or something."

"Nice," he said and left the room.

* * *

Two beautiful girls and one gorgeous guy got out of the light blue VW bug. Miley had her hair down and curly, her makeup done to perfection. She was wearing a black, short sequin dress with black patent leather pumps. Amy had her blonde highlighted hair pulled back into a messy bun and she wore a color block spaghetti strap dress with white maryjane pumps. Nick's hair was ruffled and soft and he wore an A&F navy and white-striped polo and dark wash Diesel jeans. They wanted to dress to impress, and they definitely succeeded.

As they walked towards the house, all the eyes were on them, and not just because Miley was back after Jack cheated on her. As Nick passed by a group of girls, the girls giggled and whispered. Miley started getting protective and Nick noticed, so he took her hand. She grinned and they went inside.

Amy went off to talk to her boyfriend and Nick and Miley went to talk to all of Miley's old friends. They instantly loved Nick, and the second he walked away to go to the bathroom, they all had something to say about him.

"Is that what California boys seriously look like?"

"OMG, he's so cute!"

"You have such great taste, Miles!"

"He is so much better than Jack ever was!"

She was bombarded with questions and comments like that, and when Nick came back the large group of girls instantly shut up. They still exchanged looks with each other, though.

They group kept talking, the girls asking Nick tons of questions about his music. They kept talking, Nicks arm around Miley's waist the entire time.

They were mid-conversation when the entire room got quiet. The music even turned off. She turned to Nick and gave him a look as if asking him what was going on.

She looked towards her friends, each with a scared look on their faces.

With a confused look on her face, she turned towards the entrance. Standing there was the boy she had broken up with months ago. They instantly locked eyes.

"Miles, whats going on?" Nick whispered in her ear.

Miley didn't have time to answer. Jack stolled over as if he owned the place. She knew this was his 'turf' and she was trespassing. Of course, though, she didn't give a shit.

"What brings you back to Tennessee from the stuck up rich people in California? I thought you were gone for good," Jack stated with an icy tone in his voice. He was pissed, and they both knew it. He was pissed, though, not because she was back, but because she was with another guy.

"Nice to see you too, Jack," she replied with a fake smile, and Nick instantly understood.

"Brought by a rich boy so you don't have to mooch money from your daddy the whole time you're here?"

"Jack, shut up. At least he's nice, smart, and has talents," she said.

"And that would be?"

"I have a recording contract with my brothers from Hollywood Records," Nick said, stepping into the conversation. He didn't want Miley to battle this alone.

"Nick, I can handle this," she said. She obviously wanted to battle it alone.

People were beginning to crowd around the three. It was a déjà vu for Miley and Jack.

"Oh, so you are dating him for his money? At least when you went out with me, I knew you liked me for me, because I didn't have a recording contract."

"Again, you need to have talents to get a recording contract. Which, by the way, is one of your many weaknesses. Talents, I mean. Your only strength is being able to hook up with more than one girl in one week."

Jack looked shocked, and desperately tried to think of a comeback.

"I believe the conversation here is over." Miley said and walked away. Nick followed, not sure whether or not Miley was mad at him.

She went into the kitchen and found a cold water bottle. She closed her eyes, opening her mouth to take a long drink. When she opened her eyes, Nick was standing in front of her.

"Nick, I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to say it like that. Its just that I didn't want Jack to think that he was better than me because I needed support," she said.

"Its okay, Miley," he said, then wrapped his sturdy arms around her, hugging her tightly. She hugged back, grateful she finally had someone in her life that truly cared about her.

* * *

A/N: Did any of you see JB on oprah?? Omg can u say H-A-W-T-I-E-S! hahah they all looked and performed great :) those girls who got called up on stage at that concert were soo lucky!!

So unfortunately the story is going to end next chapter, but there might be a sequel if you want? It would take place a few years later. Its just so wierd, i never thought my first story would get as favorited and storyalerted and reviewed as it did, so its pretty great. I've also been working on a new story, its kinda a twist on "The Notebook" but in present day and with characters from HM and JB and a total Loe story, there will be niley but the story wont be about them.. worth reading? it should be better because i have a little more experience now..

enjoy your weekend :) and review! It would be so amazing to get 100 reviews!  
xoxo


	18. The Beginning of a New Life

A/N: Reviewers-- YOU ARE THE BEST! I reached 100+! The last chapter had more reviews than all the other, so i was pretty excited. So, as much as I hate to say this, this is the last chapter of the story, but because of requests, there will be a sequel!! Enjoy :)

* * *

Chapter 18- The Beginning of a New Life

Miley and Nick stayed in Tennessee for a few more days without running into any problems. Miley's dad ended up loving Nick, even more than Jack, especially because he could sing. Singing was one of the most important things in the Stewart household, so he was especially happy when Nick could join in when they were singing while doing the dishes.

They returned Monday night, and after that, Nick and his brothers went back to work on the upcoming album.

Two weeks later, Nick was in the recording studio. They were taking a break and he received a text. He opened up his cell to see that it was from Miley. He opened the message. "Can u meet me at the beach tonight? If u can, give me a time that will work for u."

He typed back, "Sure. Is 10:00 ok? I know its late, but were working. Btw, is anything wrong?"

Minutes later, he received another text. "10 is fine. Ill meet u at 'our spot'. I want to tell you something."

The rest of the afternoon and evening , Nick was nervous. What did Miley have to tell him? Was she going to die soon? Was she an undercover spy? He found out hours later, though, when the driver pulled the Mercedes up to the beach. He saw Miley out by the ocean, hair flying in the wind. She had a big sweatshirt, sweats and Ugg boots.

He walked up to her. He noticed that the sweatshirt was his. He sat down next to her and took her hand in his.

"Hey, cutie. Sorry I'm a few minutes late."

"Its fine, I just got here early to clear my head and stuff."

He nodded. "What did you want to tell me?"

She pulled her long, lean legs up to her chest and rested her chin on her knees.

"When you were at my house in Tennessee, you asked me where my mom was. She died. In a plane crash when I was a young girl. I wanted to tell you, I just wanted to wait till the right moment."

"Miles, I'm so sorry."

"Don't be sorry. Your not the one who crashed the plane."

"Yeah, but I am the boyfriend of the nicest, smartest, most beautiful girl who had to grow up without a mom. So I'm sorry that you had to go through that."

Miley softly kissed him. "And you, Mr. Nicholas, are the cutest, sweetest, most sensitive guy I've ever met. Not to mention the best kisser," she said, grinning.

"Back to you."

They sat on the cold sand for what felt like hours, sometimes talking and joking around and other times being completely serious or silent.

They were sitting for a while without talking when Nick finally broke the long silence. "Miley, there's no place I'd rather be than here with you. You're the greatest thing that's ever happened to me. You're one in a million."

Miley, with tears in her eyes, didn't know what to say. Instead, she just responded with the three words that her heart knew were true and were never going to change. "I love you."

* * *

"Are you nervous?" Joe asked Lilly. They were standing outside of the Jonas household. Lilly was finally going to officially meet his family. She had briefly said something when they were in the hospital, but both Joe and Lilly wanted her to get to know their parents and Frankie.

"I don't know. I guess, but its not like I haven't met them. I just haven't gotten to know them."

"Well I'm sure that they'll love you. After all, who could not like you? Your beautiful, smart, nice…" he said and gave her a light kiss before turning the brass handle and opening the door.

"Mom! Dad! Frank!" Joe yelled.

Frankie came running and almost toppled over Joe when he hugged him. Joe was still on crutches, so his balance still wasn't too good.

He smiled at Lilly. Joe said, "Frankie, I want you to meet my girlfriend, Lilly."

"She's much prettier than all the other girls you've broughten home."

Lilly blushed. "Frankie, you're embarrassing her! And she'll all mine," Joe said, protectively.

Joe's mom walked in, an apron around her waist. She was wiping her hands with a dish towel and she put it in the pocket of the apron.

"Hey, I'm Denise," she said and she hugged Lilly.

Lilly smiled. "I'm Lilly. It's so great to see you again, and actually talk to you and stuff. Your house is beautiful."

"Why, thank you. You can go ahead in there with Frankie. Joe and I will be there in a second."

Frankie took Lilly's hand and escorted her out of the room. She was introduced to Joe's father.

When they were gone, Denise said to her son, "Honey, you never told me how sweet she is! How could you possibly cheat on her?"

"Mom!"

"Sorry. Just wanted to let you know that I'm happy for you guys. Your father and I will support you no matter what. We 100 forgive you for what you did. We know that you know you made a mistake. And that's all that matters."

"Thanks, Mom. That means a lot to me," Joe said, smiling.

They walked into the dining room to meet up with Lilly, Frankie, and Kevin Sr. They sat down, Joe next to Lilly, Frankie across from them, and Denise and Kevin on the sides. They joined hands and bowed their heads to pray. When they were finished, they lifted their heads and began eating. Everyone had "unlached" their hands and started eating, but under the table, Joe and Lilly were still holding hands.

"Eww, Mommie, Joe's trying to play footsie with Lilly under the table but he's kicking me!" Frankie said.

Joe turned a deep shade of pink then turned to see Lilly grinning at him. They locked eyes, knowing that no matter what happened in their lives, their relationship was strong enough to beat all of it out. Besides, love conquers all.

* * *

A/N: yay! the end!

I want to thank every single person who reviewed, favorited, and story alerted this.. it made my day to come home and open my email to see the reviews :)

so, for the last time for this story, review and tell me what you overall thought about the story, what you want to see in the sequel, who you want to see in the sequel...anything you'd like!

xoxoxoxoxo  
brooke


End file.
